Engaged to Disengage
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: Sequel to The Third Bella. Now engaged, Casey and Dean find themselves with two goals. Take over the WWE and plan the wedding that they want...at the same time. Can they pull it off, or will their relationship crumble due to stress? Ambrose/OC
1. Playful Teasing

_"And a standing drop kick from the newly engaged Casey Bella." _Cole commented and Dean grinned at the thought of her being his fiancé. He was so happy about that ring being on her finger. Now there was no questioning it. She was _his_. He was _hers_. Anyone who didn't realize that fact had to be dense.

"How long has his face been like that?" Roman asked jokingly and Seth laughed.

"Fuck you both. I've got a talented woman, you know?"

"She is talented." Seth agreed and Dean nodded, wincing when she took a hard fall. "Do you feel her pain, too?"

"This sound be weird, but sometimes."

"That's pretty sweet, Ambrose." Punk commented and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, fuck you, too, Punk." He muttered as the tattooed man sat down beside him with a chuckle.  
"She's going to be limping later."

"Yeah, That'll happen when you hit the floor like that." Punk commented, rubbing his own knee as they watched Casey get rolled into the ring and manage to catch Tamina off guard to roll her into a pin for the three count.

_"That Casey Bella is quite the resourceful beauty." _King commented and Dean nodded.

_"She's always been resourceful, but being with The Shield for that duration has made her deadly." _JBL added and the three former Shield members laughed and high fived.

* * *

"Hey, kitten." He greeted with a smile as he entered the trainer's office to see her getting her knee checked out.

"Hey, you. How was your match?"

"It was a match. I won." He stated nonchalantly, hopping up to sit beside her on the table.

"That's cool. I barely won mine."

"It was a slick win. According to JBL, you're deadly thanks to being with The Shield for as long as you were."

"I'm glad somebody sees me as a threat. But I don't think I'll be competing for a- fuck." She winced in pain and Dean frowned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and folding her close.

"Casey, you can keep competing, but if you take another hard fall like that, you'll find yourself on the injured list." Dr. Amann told her and she nodded with a thankful smile as Dean slid off the table and picked her up to carry her to the Diva's locker room.

"I'm gonna shower and change, and then I'll come back to get you and carry you around some more." He told her as he gently set her on her feet and she nodded, looking him up and down.

"I totally just noticed that you were in your trunks."

"I'm just so hot and you're so used to seeing my hot body all the time that it didn't bother you." He teased, grinning when she started to twirl a piece of hair around her finger.

"I miss seeing your ass in those pants, though." She mumbled, leaning against the wall beside the locker room door and he shrugged.

"I'll put them on for you some day soon." He murmured, leaning in for a kiss and she smirked.

"Yummy." She whispered against his lips before leaning up on her tip toes to close the distance between them.

"That's enough, love birds." Nikki interjected, pushing the two apart by their faces and standing between them. "How's your knee?"

"It's a knee." Casey brushed the question off, not trying to alert her sisters that she was possibly injured. "I'll catch you later, babe."

"Fifteen minutes, kitten."

"I'll be ready." She assured as she entered the locker room and limped to her bag.

"Your knee is 'just a knee'? You wouldn't be limping if it was 'just a knee', Casey." Nikki scolded upon seeing her sister's limp and Casey sighed as she sat on the bench.

"I'm fine, Nikki. Amann just told me to watch how I fall, and you know Dean I'd going to force me to let him carry me almost everywhere." Casey defended and Nikki sighed before looking around at all the divas watching them.

"Can we help you all? Butt out." Nikki argued and Casey nodded as she pulled off her leg wear and tennis shoes.

* * *

"I'm so tired of being babied by everyone, Dean. I'm twenty eight, but treated like I'm five by my sisters and their boyfriends, fiancé in Brie's case." She complained as they got home and he set her on the couch.

"I understand how that can be frustrating, but I don't know what to say. I'm going to go get our suitcases, and you're going to stay put, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled, laying back on the couch and getting comfortable. "Be quick."

"I'll take my damn time." He joked and she flipped him off playfully.

"Whatever." She called as he walked out the front door.

When he came back with their suitcases, she was fast asleep on the couch and he carried her up to their bedroom and got her comfortable on the bed, making sure that the curtains were shut all the way before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and heading down the stairs to wash their clothes from their thirteen days of straight traveling.

_If this is anything like married life, I could live with this_. He mused to himself as he sorted their laundry.

* * *

"Big Show wants the titles." Casey mumbled from where she sat in his locker room the following week on RAW, massaging his shoulders while they watched Big Show rant and rave over Dean, Casey, and the titles in the ring.

"He's not taking our titles."

"Our titles?" She asked, ceasing her movements and wrapping her arms around him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"We're the undisputed champion. I wouldn't have these without you, so they're yours, too." He reasoned and she smiled, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Are we just going to ignore Big Show?"

"Yeah. He can earn his spot as the number one contender, but until then he's not my concern." She nodded and he leaned back to kiss her softly. "He won't be a problem for long, baby."

"If you're trying to make it seem like Seth and Roman aren't working with you, you're doing a shitty job."

"I don't need it to look like anything. Don't worry about that, sweetheart." She nodded and got up from the bench, but he pulled her onto his lap. "I love you, kitten."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"I like the cream and the red." Dean mumbled and she looked over her bridal magazine to see him looking through a wedding cake catalogue.

"For the cake?" She asked and he nodded.

"This one is a chocolate cake with the frosting and little decorative things, but it looks good."

"Is your only wedding concern the food?" She asked with a laugh and he shrugged.

"Food is pretty important, Casey." He defended and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a man." She teased before going back to her magazine and he silently set his catalogue down on the coffee table before lunging at her and beginning to tickle her. "Fuck!"

"We can fuck later."

"I hate you so much, Ambrose!" She squealed and he smirked as he let up and sat back while she caught her breath.

"I love you, too. Now let's agree that we're getting the chocolate cake."

"Alrighty. We should probably set a date and a venue, huh?" She asked and he shrugged.

"We can get married wherever and whenever you like, kitten. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams."

"But I want you to have a wedding that you'll love, too. It's not all about me, as much as you'd want it to be." She argued and he sighed.

"I know you do, kitten. I'll give my opinions on everything, but I want you to have the final say." He murmured, cupping her cheek and she nodded.

"How the hell are we going to plan a wedding on top of our careers?" She asked with a laugh and he chuckled.

"If anybody can do it, kitten, it's us."

* * *

**Finally, the story of Dean and Casey continues in ****_Engaged to Disengage_****. I really wanted wait a bit to kick this off, but I couldn't. I hope you all enjoy this, and if you haven't read ****_The Third Bella_****, I strongly suggest that you do so, since this is the sequel to that. **


	2. Why Is It Always Her?

"Have you and Dean thought about a date?" Nikki asked and Casey shrugged.

"Or a venue?" Brie asked and Casey shook her head again. "Do you guys plan on actually getting married?"

"We do. We just got engaged last month, guys. Give us a break. It's hard to plan a wedding on top of our careers." Casey defended and the entire locker room sighed collectively. "Fuck all of you, okay?"

"Calm down, Casey. Your ring is pretty, by the way." Kaitlyn complimented and Casey smiled.

"Thank you, girlie. I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to be one of my bridesmaids?" Casey asked the much more muscular woman, who beamed at the Bella.

"I'd be honored to, Casey. Thanks so much."

When Casey had come back from hiatus before WrestleMaina NY-NJ, she and the then Diva's Champion didn't exactly get along. But as time went by, the two discovered that they both hated AJ Lee with a beautiful passion and were both betrayed by Layla, and built their bonds based on those facts. Dean was quite pleased with the fact that Casey had begun to branch out and bond with other women and not her inner circle of men and her sisters. He had said something about her needing to have friends with ovaries and not dicks, then receiving a not-so-delicate punch to the shoulder from Casey.

* * *

She found him chatting with Seth and Roman in the hall, and eagerly jumped onto his back in a piggy back manner.

"Hey, kitten." He greeted and she smiled.

"Hi."

"You sure that you shouldn't call her monkey?" Roman asked with a chuckle and Dean shook his head.

"Only if she can clear your tall ass." Dean joked as Casey dropped to her feet and moved to stand beside him.

"Look at you two in your matching shirts. How fucking cute!" Seth observed and the Dean looked down to see that Casey was also wearing the new Dean Ambrose merchandise shirt over her ring gear and he grinned.

"She's my girl." Dean stated proudly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. "But can you guys do that for me?"

"Do what?" Casey asked as Seth and Roman gave a nod and walked off. Dean went to answer, but shook his head, seeing Big Show coming down the hall.

"I'll fill you in later." He whispered in her ear and she nodded, allowing him to guide her down the hall to gorilla. "We're just going to go down there and cut a promo on Big Show over what he said last week. He may or may not come out. Doesn't matter, we're still going to talk major shit. But if he does come out, Seth and Roman are ready to come protect you."

"Just me?"

"It looks less suspicious than them protecting both of us. You're a woman, and it's common knowledge that you're still close to them so it's not as weird if they come to save just you and leave my ass behind, should things get messy." He explained and she nodded.

"Alrighty." She sighed and he rose an eyebrow.

"Is that a shitty plan?"

"No, it's a good plan. I just don't feel comfortable possibly leaving you behind with a giant who is severely pissed off at you." She murmured and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"I'll be okay, kitten. Don't worry about me, babe. Now let's go cut a promo to remember."

"Can we make out in the middle of the ring?"

"Only if Show comes out." He teased and she grinned as he pecked her lips as they heard Justin Roberts introduce him and Dean put the WHC belt around her waist before he took her free hand and walked her down the ramp.

_"I always get excited when I get to see Casey Bella walk to the ring." King told JBL and Cole as Dean sat on the middle rope to help Casey into ring and they both got a microphone._

_"I know. I know. She looks good with the gold around her waist." Dean started and the crowd cheered. "But we're not her to promote how gorgeous my fiancé is. No, we're here to more or less defend what was said about my gorgeous fiancée, and myself, by a certain seven foot, four hundred and fifty pound thorn in my side- our sides, actually." Dean stated and Casey nodded, never sure of what was going to happen when Dean was going to cut a promo. But sure enough, the clip of Big Show's promo lasts week was played and this time Casey payed closer attention._

_**"Dean Ambrose, you think you're so tough with those belts and that woman by your side, but I know the truth. I know that all you are is some little street punk who somehow managed to get the no talent, one hit wonder of a Diva to hang on your arm. I hope that one day Casey sees the trash that you really are, and realizes that she was stupid as he for falling in love with you, when she could have a man who is actually worthy of her pretty face to wake up to in the morning, because that's all she really is."**_

_Casey had no clue that Show went there with his verbal attack, but she understood why Dean was upset about it. He didn't like it when she was insulted. _

_"Last week, you crossed the line, Show. I can handle you talking trash about me, calling me names. That's cool, I can handle that, because I don't care. But when you insult her, you've opened a door that'll lead you down a dark path, to meet a dark man. Because I don't care about much, Show, but when you talk smack about the one woman I do care about, I get angry. I'm not an angry man, am I, Case?" He asked, looking over at his fiancé who was leaning against the ropes._

_"No, no you're not." She answered and he nodded._

_"I don't think you want to meet the dark man that's in me, Show. Hell, you can look on the internet and see what I'm actually capable of when I get angry. We don't talk about it, though, because that's a scary guy. That's a guy I don't like to become. But Show, you can stop me from becoming that man, all you've got to do is come down to the ring and apologize. Because Casey is much more than just a pretty face, much more than just a one hit wonder because she is a future Hall of Famer, and we all know it. First ever Diva's Intercontinental Champion and currently holds the longest Diva's Championship reign with two hundred and thirty-two days. She's done more in her career than you've done in yours, Show, so if I were you, I'd be-"_

_**"Well it's the Big Show."**_

_Dean smirked upon seeing the giant emerge and make his way towards the ring. Casey moved to stand beside her fiancé and he held her left hand in his as a show of unity between the two as Big Show entered the ring and the two backed up._

_"You want me to apologize, then you go ahead and tell me that this little girl has had more of a career than me?" Show accused and Dean smirked up at the giant._

_"You called my fiancé a 'one hit wonder'. How could she be when she's held two titles? So yeah I do want you to apologize for not fact checking before you came out here to run your mouth."_

_"You think you can just run your mouth and demand things just because you've got the titles, boy? Those belts mean nothing on you, and it means even less when it's on her." After that, everything became a blur to Casey, because fists went flying and a poorly aimed KO punch found it's home in her jaw_

_Everything in the ring stopped as Casey'a limp body hit the mat and Dean dropped to his knees beside her as Seth and Roman came out to do what Dean had asked them to do earlier in the evening. He wasn't sure what he needed to do other than blame himself for what had happened. But soon the EMTs came out with a stretcher and carted her off and he looked down at where Big Show laid on the outside of the ring. He was going to pay for this. _


	3. Texting

He didn't like his current situation. Not in the slightest. His fiancé was being tended to by her parents in Scottsdale, while he was forced to keep traveling and fulfilling his duties as the WWE WHC. Sure, her parents were there to look after her and keep her updated, but he didn't like not being there by her side. It was TMJ Dysfunction, something that he didn't understand, but her mother said that her case wasn't serious. The assurances didn't make him feel any better about the situation that was technically his fault. She didn't have to come to the ring with him for the promo, even though they always cut in ring promos together. She couldn't just stayed in his locker room and watched, then she wouldn't have gotten hit.

_**'I don't blame you.'**_ He wasn't expecting her to text him, since it was three in the morning, but he didn't mind._** 'Don't call. Mom will kill me if she walks in and I'm on the phone. Plus it kinda hurts to talk still.' **_He frowned at the second text, but blew it off as he typed his reply with a smirk.

_'What are you, 12? But shouldn't you be sleeping, kitten? Rebelling against your mom is fun but you should be resting.' _He felt really clever whenever he could be an ass in writing.

_**'Shouldn't you?'**_ She had him there, and it was then that he knew that he had to tell her what was on his mind.

_'Touché. I'm worried about you and feeling bad about what happened. It's hard to sleep on a guilty conscious kitten.' _It was a lot harder to type out what he was feeling, rather than tell her face to face, and he couldn't wait until he got to see her again.

_**'It's not your fault bunny. I'll be back on the road starting Monday. Two more nights of sleeping without you.' **_Monday? That was a little soon, but he decided to let that go because the bed felt empty without her.

_'Casey, how is it not my fault? You were out there because of me and I threw the first punch which started everything.'_ He stated his opinion clearly, knowing that she'd either have a really good argument or dismiss his opinion.

_**'You threw the first punch to defend me. How could I be upset? You didn't know what Big Show was going to say, and it's definitely not your fault that Big Show has shitty aim.'**_ She had a solid point, and he couldn't argue with her there. _**'My mom just yelled at me to go to bed. :('**_ He smiled at that text and could picture her pout right now.

_'She didn't yell at you. She probably just used that stern mom tone and threw your middle name in there lol'_ He elaborated and could practically hear her huff.

_**'Yeah, whatever. Why the hell is she awake at three am, anyways?'**_

_'It's 3:27, babe.'_ He knew that she'd roll her eyes at that one as he let out a yawn.

'_**Fuck you. She just threatened to take my phone away.'**_

_'Uh oh your mom means business.'_

_**'When I get back, I'm punching you for that one lol'**_

_'Bring it on, fucker.'_

_**'I would, but she's standing in the doorway telling me to tell you goodnight because she's taking my phone.'**_ He grinned, knowing that that was something Kathy would do to ensure that her injured kid would get the rest that she needed. _**'Goodnight bunny. I love you.'**_

_'Goodnight kitten. Call me when it doesn't hurt you to talk babe.'_

* * *

Now that her only communication to Dean was stripped of her, Casey didn't know what to do since she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep because he wasn't in bed with her. Sometimes she hated how co-dependent she and Dean were with each other. She also hated how he blamed himself whenever she got hurt. She gets hurt in a match and it's automatically his fault because he wasn't at ringside. As much as she hated it, she wouldn't change a single thing about him since she'd learned to live with it.

"Casey, staring at your ceiling hopelessly isn't going help you sleep." Kathy scolded and Casey sighed.

"I know, mom. Is my suitcase in here?" She asked, hope filling her tone.

"Yeah, what do you want from it?" Kathy asked as she stepped more into the room, which stopped Casey from trying to sit up.

"Dean's old CZW sweatshirt. I sleep better with it when I can't have him." Casey explained and her mother sighed, going through the bag, finding the sweatshirt in question, and handing it to her before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Casey-Bean."

"I love you, too, mom. Can I have my phone back?"

"Not until breakfast." Kathy teased and Casey huffed, but got comfortable in bed and cuddled the sweatshirt close, trying to feel Dean. She did know that she wouldn't be able to handle more than a week away from Dean.


	4. Reunited

Casey, true to her word, stepped into the arena on Monday ready to kick ass. But before she got into "match mode", she had to cuddle Dean for a really long time. She didn't like going longer than a couple nights without him, and the last week without him beside her physically was hell for her.

"Casey." She heard the one voice she really wanted to hear right behind her and turned to jump into his arms. "I missed you too, baby."

"This last week has been hell for me, Dean. I don't like not being with you every night when I go to bed."

"I know, kitten. I hated it, too. You're not allowed to leave me for that long ever again."

"I won't."

"Baby, I'm fucking serious."

"Good thing I am, too. I've got to go see the doctors to get cleared to compete and-"

"Let's go. I'll take your suitcase."

* * *

No matches for four weeks. Four weeks of no wrestling? That was impossible. Her mood immediately dampened when Amann delivered the shit news and Dean felt it. He walked with her to his locker room and he sat her down on the couch and squatted in front of her.

"Look at me kitten." He prompted and she fought the urge to meet his concerned gaze. She knew that she was possibly being childish about a month away from the one thing that kept her sane other than Dean and her family, but she didn't really care about that. Wrestling was her life's passion. Sure, she had tennis, but it wasn't as exciting as wrestling. Nowhere close to being as exciting.

"Casey, are you listening?" Dean asked and she snapped her attention to meet his baby blues and gave a sad smile.

"Obviously not. Would you care to repeat it?"

"I was saying that you may not be competing, but you'll be at ringside and cutting promos with me, so it's not that big of a deal. I know that you love to wrestle, and four weeks of being on the sidelines is going to suck, but I also know that you can handle this. You're a tough bitch and- if you want- we can toss each other around in the ring after they set it up before shows if you need to be in the ring."

"Exact quote?"

"I added to it a bit."

"It means a lot to me Dean, it really does. But, I'm nothing without wrestling, y'know?"

"You act like you're being forced into retirement. It's four weeks-"

"It may as well be retirement, Dean!" She shouted, standing up from the couch and almost knocking him to the floor in the process. "It's going to be forever and a fucking day before I'm back to kicking ass, taking names, cementing my legacy, and getting a championship around my waist!"

"Casey, calm the fuck down." He attempted to soothe as he stood and closed in on his fiancé. "Baby, it's okay. We have time, you have time. Four weeks isn't going to stop you from becoming the Diva's Champion. If anything, it gives you more of an edge and a chance to fuck with things while you're technically untouchable. Think about it, babe. It's also four weeks of sex, sex, and sex, as hard as you want it without having to worry about it messing up your wrestling game."

"I do like sex." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"I've been with you for almost eighteen months, I'm used to it, sweetheart."

"Such an ass, I owe you a punch for Saturday night." She remembered and he chuckled.

"Nope." He mumbled, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you kitten."

"I love you, too, bunny."

* * *

"Do you think red bridesmaids dresses would be too loud?" Casey asked and Kaitlyn shrugged. The two women were currently in the lounge chairs beside the pool, looking through bridal magazines.

"Not like fire truck, slut-in-a-club red." She commented and Casey nodded.

"Maybe like a maroon?"

"Maybe slut-in-a-club red is a good red. Because, now that I'm really picturing it, it's not that loud of a color. The groomsmen's ties would mach the bridesmaids gowns, right?"

"Yeah. And the flowers would compliment the cream and red theme all because Dean wants that fucking cake." Casey laughed and Kaitlyn did as well.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because he is a man, and like every man, food is his primary focus?" Casey asked rhetorically and Kaitlyn nodded.

"That's it!" The two toned woman said in a "eureka" like fashion before the two women burst into giggles. "So how's the whole 'no wrestling' thing going?"

"Dean's been keeping me distracted." Casey informed and Kaitlyn rose and eyebrow, looking over at the Bella.

"Distracted?"

"We have a lot of sex. It's only week two, and I've forced him to give me a two day break from sex because I think I'm chaffing from all the skin-to-skin contact."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. If we're not in public, sleeping, or with friends, we're having sex." Casey explained and Kaitlyn whistled.

"You guys use protection, right?"

"I'm on the pill."

"Doesn't mean that you can't get pregnant." Kaitlyn reasoned and Casey shrugged.

"Doesn't mean that I will, either."

"You better make that boy slip on a rubber next time." The two toned woman warned and Casey nodded. "Have you picked a date, yet?"

"I keep meaning to ask Dean about a date and venue."

"Think he'd want to get married in Cincinnati?"

"I dunno. He doesn't really have anybody back home. I was thinking Tampa."

"I saw Cena's house on Total Divas, think he'd let you use his place?" Kaitlyn teased and Casey scoffed.

"Hell no. I can already see him handing out coasters at the door."

"Welcome to the Ambrose-Bella wedding, please use this coaster for your drink." Kaitlyn did her best John Cena impersonation and Casey laughed.


	5. Breathing Exercises

When she got back to their hotel suite, Dean was sitting on the couch while on the phone with somebody, and he didn't seem too happy about the conversation. So she kissed his head and went into the bedroom, happily collapsing onto their bed. She loved pay-per-view weekends. Being in one hotel bed for a whole weekend kicked ass in her opinion.

"...the hell do you mean its a title match!?" Upon hearing Dean's frustrated shout, she sighed and removed herself from the comforts of the bed, making her way out to the sitting area before he said something that would cost him his job. She sat in his lap and cupped his cheeks, taking his phone and putting it on speaker so they could hear Hunter's lecture, but she muted it so she could talk to Dean without the COO on her case.

"I need you to breathe, baby. Deep breaths. In and out with me okay?" He nodded and they breathed together, Hunter still ranting and raving about how Dean was the champion of champions and had to defend his title. "You'll have to apologize to Hunter for snapping, but I need you to stay calm with me, okay?" He nodded and she kissed his lips softly before putting the phone back in his hand, Hunter still going on about his job. "When you're ready, baby."

"Stay with me."

"I will, I promise." She assured before he took the phone off of mute and speaker, then cutting off Hunter.

"I get it, and I'm sorry. I've been stressed and I'm still pissed over him hitting Casey, and I don't feel that it's fair that he gets a title shot. But I realize that it's not about how I feel, it's just how the wheel turns... Yes sir... Have a good day, Hunter." He hung up and Casey offered a supportive smile.

"It'll be okay, baby."

"I know. How was your time with Kaitlyn?"

"Good. We picked out some wedding things and I was thinking that we could decorate the whole wedding in cream and red, like the cake you wanted so badly. Like, the bridesmaids gowns could be red with some kind of cream accents and the groomsmen would have red ties at the very least, you can decide what they're wearing."

"That's pretty cool, Case. I like that actually. Have you picked a date?"

"I actually wanted to ask you about the venue. Florida, Arizona, Ohio, or what?"

"Ohio? Why would Ohio be an option?"

"Why wouldn't it be? You're from Ohio, aren't you?"

"I am, but-" He sighed and she felt bad for bringing it up, but this conversation had to happen sometime soon. "I don't want to go to Ohio for our wedding, babe. Too many bad memories that I'd prefer to not talk about right now."

"We don't have to. You can tell me when you're ready, okay?" She murmured, pushing his hair back as he nodded.

"Thank you, kitten. Where do you want to get married?"

"Somewhere pretty. Maybe some place where there's snow?" She mused, happy to see the small smile grace his face.

"You want a winter wedding?" He asked, a bit surprised at the fact that the woman who bates snow wanted a winter wedding in the snow.

"I'll get married any time. I was just thinking out loud."

* * *

Finally, after two days of dreading it, the day was Sunday. SummerSlam, the second biggest pay-per-view of the year. The main event was Dean Ambrose versus the Big Show for the WWE WHC, with Casey Bella at ringside. The match card looked pretty cool, he had to admit while he signed poster after poster at Fan Axxess before the show. Casey, by his side like he asked. She looked good in his opinion, in her opinion she looked lazy. How could a woman wearing jeans and long sleeves in LA in the middle of August feel lazy about her appearance? He was half tempted to take off his tshirt because the heat was killing him. But that would be inappropriate behavior for a signing and Stephanie would kill him. To distract himself from the heat, he took to tapping his feet and playing with Casey's hair, something she saw as fussing, and she wasn't in the mood for fussing today.

"Stop playing with my hair."

"You never get it pressed, it's foreign to me."

"All the hair that was there before, is there now. Only difference is, it's longer." She reasoned as an older woman with probably her grandson walked up for an autograph and a picture. He held back a smartass comment and signed the picture- it was a picture of The Shield and had already been autographed by Seth and Roman- before handing it to Casey to autograph since she was in the picture too.

"I don't want to be in this match tonight." Dean complained and she sighed.

"Do you want me to get you disqualified?"

"I can't have two SummerSlam title defenses in a row where I lose by DQ but retain." He declined and she nodded as he sighed. "I don't want you at ringside at all."

"Hunter said."

"I know, doesn't mean that I like that he said it.

* * *

"I'm going to be at ringside, Dean." She stated firmly and he sighed. His request to Hunter had been denied, once again.

"What if something happens?"

"What could happen? He's in a title match with you, why would he come after me?" She reasoned and he sighed, knowing that she was right but wishing that she wouldn't be so stubborn.

"Kitten." He sighed and she pouted. "If he even /looks/ at you funny, I want you out of there. That's it and that's all, Casey." She sighed, strongly considering an argument to his request but decided against it, not wanting to argue with him any more than she already had, and instead wrapped her arms around him on a hug. "Thank you, kitten."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Casey." He murmured, holding her tight to his chest. "Your ass looks nice in those jeans, babe."

"Thanks." She giggled, not bothering to release him. "Your ass looks nice in those trunks."

"I know." He gave his hips a wiggle in front of the mirror and she laughed, nuzzling into his tshirt. He had just put on the shirt, but it smelled like him already and she loved it. "I'm like Shakira."

"'Cause your hips don't lie?"

"Exactly. We should get to gorilla, my match is in five."

"Let us go."


	6. SummerSlam

_Casey watched carefully as the two locked up. Big Show, of course, got the advantage quickly by pushing Dean away and smacking him across the chest in a hard chop. Another followed, and then a third and a fourth. She could see the pain in Dean's eyes, but she could also see the fire ignite in those baby blues as he laid on the mat._

_"I'm good, babe." He called out to assure her and she nodded as he used the ropes to help him to his feet, ducking out of the way just in time to avoid Big Show's spear, which sent the giant through the ropes and out of the ring but straight into Casey, who was sent flying into the announce table. "Casey!"_

_She gave a thumbs up from where she laid in front of the table and he knew damn well that if he left the ring to check on her, she'd be pissed. So he stayed in the ring, leaned up against the ropes while the ref reached a count of four and the ringside doctor checked on her._

_"Five!" Big Show was barely on his hands and knees while Casey was sitting upright against the announce table while the doctors checked for a concussion._

_"Six!" Big Show was on one knee, holding his head, but slowly getting to his feet._

_"Seven!" Big Show was on his feet, but Casey had casually hooked her feet around one of his ankles, which sent the giant back down to the ground when he tried to take a step. A moved that went unnoticed by everybody but him and probably the commentators._

_"Eight!" Big Show made it to his knees as the doctor helped Casey to her feet._

_"Nine!" Big Show was on one knee now, head still reeling from banging the table._

_"Ten!" The ref signaled for the bell to ring and a tech brought his titles over as he was announced the winner and Casey made it into the ring with him._

_"Thank you, baby." Dean murmured, pulling her into a kiss before handing her the WHC belt and they raised their hands and belts together as a show of unity. Because they were the champions together, not just him alone._

* * *

"Did you plan that?" He asked once they were in the privacy of his locker room and she shook her head.

"Nah, I just improvised. Do you have pain reliever in your bag?"

"Front pocket, as always. Thanks for improvising like that, though. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"It's not your fault, so there's no reason to be sorry." She assured, shaking two pills out of the bottle before storing them back in his bag and taking the pills. "Water?"

"Here." He tossed her the bottle, then took his trunks off. "I'm going to go shower, you keep being beautiful."

"Alright." She laughed, accepting his loving kiss on her cheek as he walked to the showers and she laid back on the bench, trying to ease her headache. "Dean, my head hurts." She called and he frowned as he started up the shower.

"When we get back to the hotel, I'll take care of you." He called and she nodded, although he couldn't see it.

"Can you make this a speed shower?" She asked and he nodded.

"Five minutes, baby."

"Thank you."

* * *

As soon as they got into their suite, Casey went straight to bed and Dean followed behind.

"Not going to change into your pajamas?" He asked, a bit confused when she stripped down to her underwear and collapsed onto the bed. She didn't like not wearing some type of clothing to bed, so this bothered him.

"My head hurts too bad to even consider getting into clothes. Just come cuddle me, please?" He wished her head didn't hurt so bad. He didn't like it when she was hurting.

"You got it, kitten." He assured as he gently climbed into bed and forced her to lay her head on his chest while he pet her hair softly. "Just go to sleep, Casey, it'll get better."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too."


	7. Wonderful

He got up with the sunrise and looked down at Casey. She looked to be sleeping fine, but he couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about, that she would be smiling while she slept. Whatever it was, it gave him hope that she was feeling better today, than she was the day before. He hated it when she was hurting, it made him hurt. But, as much as he didn't want to, he had to go shower and get all their shit ready for their drive to the next arena so that way she didn't have to. So he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and detached himself from her so he could get it done.

After he got dressed and then stacked their suitcases by the door, he ordered breakfast for himself and his lady, then set about getting her up and out of bed.

"Case, let's go." He said softly, giving her shoulder a gentle shake.

"Hm?" She hummed, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I ordered breakfast, but we've gotta hit the road in about an hour."

"I don't wanna." She mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Casey, baby, you've gotta."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." She grumbled a second time and he sighed, climbing onto the bed and straddling her hips, minding the placement of his waist so that he didn't hurt her.

"Casey Mae." He used a stern tone, much like her mother did, as he pulled the blanket down and she glared up at him. "Don't you look at me like that. You've gotta get up and get ready. I've already pulled some clothes out for you."

"Dean." She sighed, her gaze softening. "I just want to sleep."

"Baby, I know. You can sleep in the car, though."

"It's a long drive. You hate driving with nobody to talk to."

"You're not reasoning your way out of this. You need to get your ass out of bed."

"Okay." She pouted, pulling out from under him as she sat up and he smirked. "Thank you for ordering breakfast. I appreciate it."

"No problem, babe. Thank you for getting up."

"I'd say no problem, but there's a problem." He chuckled and caressed her cheek before kissing her softly.

"How's your head, kitten?"

"Better than last night, for sure. It's kind of throbbing, but it's not pain, so I'll be okay."

"Good to hear. You'll let me know if it's pain?"

"I'll let you know."

"Promise?" He asked, kissing his pinky and holding it out to her.

"I promise." She laughed and mimicked his action, which was something that she made him start doing when they started dating, and he kissed her softly.

"I'll get off of you. I love you, babe."

"Love you, too, bunny."

* * *

The couple stood in a viewing area, watching Big Show open up the show with his complains over how he lost the previous night. The upside was that Amann gave Casey clearance early so she had a match tonight.

_"...and if it wasn't for that no good bitch, Casey Bella, I would be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion right now."_ Of course, bitch was bleeped out thanks to this being the PG era, but the two knew damn well what he said.

"That son of a bitch." Dean growled and started to head towards gorilla, but Casey grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Babe, don't. He'll get what's coming to him, courtesy of us. We're the masters at the revenge game, babe. Remember that. His time will come." She tried her hardest to relax him, and he stayed beside her, but she could tell that he was more than ready to jump that giant when he saw him next. He was bristling and she didn't like it. "Do we need to breathe together?" She asked, and he smiled down at her.

"Nah, I'll be okay. I have a match tonight, hopefully Dolph doesn't take it personally."

"You can't go overboard. That's what Big Show wants. He wants to get a rise out of you, and obviously it's working, but you can't let him know that. I'll go talk to Brad and get you a No DQ match against him and you can let it all go then, if that's what you want? I'm sure he wouldn't mind fitting that in the next couple weeks."

"Nah, I've got this handled."

"Alright."

"But thank you, kitten."

"You're very welcome, bunny."

"Can we have sex tonight or are you still doing that chick thing?"

"Chaffing is something that can happen to guys, too, dick. But yeah, we can have sex tonight."

"Yes!" Dean fist pumped and she laughed, bumping his hips with hers.

"Such a man."

* * *

They hadn't even reached their room before he was all over her. The elevator doors had just closed and her had her pinned against the wall, his mouth connected to hers in a hot kiss. Her arms found their home around his neck and she pressed her hips to his, feeling his hardening erection rub against her with every minute movement they made.

"Jon, baby, I fucking need you. No teasing, just fuck me."

"Real names in public?" He asked in a teasing tone. "You've gotta be really serious now." He mumbled as he begun the delicious assault on her neck and the elevator doors opened.

"Three days is too long." She mumbled sheepishly as he pulled her out of the elevator and he smirked.

"I know. I'm too irresistible to be able to keep your hands off for too long." He said as he dug through his pockets for his room key.

"I don't know how I managed that week without you." She admitted, sliding her key card impatiently and he quickly opened the door, pulled her inside, and gently shoved her onto the bed.

"I don't know how you did it either. I'm a masterpiece." He joked as he took his shirt off and she rolled her eyes as she pulled off hers.

"Baby." She whined and he smirked, climbing onto the bed to hover over her and he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, bringing her underwear down with them as she unclasped her bra for him.

"I know kitten. You're so wet, I can just fuck you outright."

"Please do." She begged and he nodded as he pushed his pants and boxers down, leaving them both in just their socks before he entered her in one swift motion, burying himself to the hilt in her tight heat.

"You're so tight, babe." He groaned into her neck and he started leaving gentle kisses on her skin. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't start moving." She threatened playfully and he grinned as he began the slow pace of his hips. He wanted this to last as long as he could make it last with how hard he was and how bad he wanted it. "Stop thinking, bunny. Focus on me, okay?"

"I don't know how long I'll last, kitten."

"Take me to your limits, Jon. All I want is you." She murmured, pressing her palms to his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss, her arms sliding to wrap around his neck and keep him close to her while his hips rocked into hers at a slow and steady space. He broke away as the pace of his thrusts switched from one mile an hour to what felt like one hundred and she knew that he was dangerously close, and he wouldn't be holding back.

"Fuck, Casey, I'm gonna-"

"I know, baby, me too." She cut him off, pressing her face into his neck and crying out when she orgasmed, tightening around his length which made him groan into her neck as he spilled his seed inside of her. "Why are you so wonderful?" She asked quietly as he pulled out and he shrugged with a small smile.

"Fuck, Case," He breathed out as he laid down beside her, pulling her into his chest. "I dunno. You bring out the best in me. I love you."

"I love you, too. Can I request something of you?"

"I'll go get my shirt." He mumbled, rolling out of bed and walking to go get it. In the meantime, Casey managed to slip under the duvet and gratefully caught the shirt when he tossed it to her.

"You're wonderful." She murmured when he got back into the bed and he grinned, kissing her softly before holding her close to his chest as thru begun to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Probably the absolute worst smut scene anybody had ever written ever. Dear lord, I'm ashamed. But I thought some smut would make up for the last chapter being short and awful. Leave reviews, a whole bunch of thanks to xxDream-Up-Your-Painxx for reviewing every chapter so far, I really appreciate it! **


	8. The Test

_**'I got you your pee stick.'**_ The text she got from Kaitlyn was the biggest relief ever in the past couple days. Her late period had freaked her out, but she didn't tell Dean about it because the last thing she needed was him freaking out about her for another reason. He could find a reason to worry out of her not eating as much for breakfast than what she ordered the the day before.

_'You're the best, you know that?'_ She replied when she stopped at a red light, something that irked Dean. He hated it when people texted while driving, even at red lights, which was Casey's bad habit.

"Seriously, babe? It's that important that it can't wait?" He asked, looking up from his phone as she slipped hers beneath her thigh.

"Sorry, I know you hate that."

"It's cool. Just try harder to wean yourself off that habit. For me." She nodded at his reasonable request as the light turned green and she eased on the gas to continue towards the arena.

"For you, I'll do anything, bunny."

"I know, kitten." He gave her knee a gentle squeeze as she pulled into a parking spot next to Kaitlyn's rental that the woman Casey needed most was leaning against. The two women hugged and Dean went to the trunk to get their bag.

"Babe, I've got to help Kaitlyn with something really girly, I'll meet you in your locker room?" Casey asked as they made their way into the arena and he stroked the stubble on his chin.

"Are you changing in my locker room?"

"I planned on it."

"Alright. Be safe, baby, I love you."

"I love you, too. It'll be quick." She assured, kissing his cheek before running down to the women's bathroom with Kaitlyn.

"You didn't tell him?" Kaitlyn asked quietly once they entered the bathroom and Casey shook her head as she checked to make sure nobody was in the bathroom.

"The last thing I want is to give him another reason to worry about me. Negative test means no baby which means not having to tell Dean that he's going to be a daddy because he's not. I know the reaction if I did get knocked up would be a positive one, but right now he doesn't need the stress." Casey mumbled as she hopped onto the counter and read the instructions on the box of the test. "This seems simple enough."

"Want me to hold it for you?" Kaitlyn joked and Casey laughed.

"Such a gross bitch. Good thing I have to pee already, right?" Casey asked as she took the box into a stall and the Texan sighed as she hopped onto the counter to wait for the Bella. When the door opened and AJ walked in.

"Why are you just sitting there?" The pint sized Diva asked and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm waiting for Casey, go about your day, AJ." Kaitlyn stated intentionally loud so that way Casey knew that they weren't alone and wouldn't accidentally blurt something that wasn't for AJ's ears. AJ only huffed and entered a stall just as Casey flushed and Kaitlyn saw the covered stick in the Bella's back pocket as she washed her hands. "You're just going to walk around with it like that?" She asked Casey as they exited the bathroom and Casey smirked.

"Wanna stick your hand in my pocket to cover it?" The Bella asked jokingly, but got surprised when Kaitlyn actually did it.

"I'm all for looking stupid to protect you." The Texan mumbled as they ducked into Brad's office for the night to see him by his lonesome looking over papers.

"Ladies, I'm busy. This threesome will have to happen later." He mumbled, not bothering to look up from his work and both women rolled their eyes.

"We're not here for you, ass. We're here for a different, much more life changing reason." Casey mumbled, locking the door and pulling the test out of her pocket as she sat on his desk.

"I could change a life if I- is that what I think it is?" Brad asked with a smirk and Casey rolled her eyes.

"You will not tell a soul."

"Did you pee on it already?" He asked and both women just stated at him.

"No, I came in here to squat in privacy and pee on the floor. Yes, I peed on it already!" Casey snapped and Brad nodded.

"So I'm assuming we're hoping negative." He mumbled and she nodded.

"I can make either work, I'd prefer negative, though.

"And I'm also going to assume that Dean doesn't know about this."

"And you can't tell him. If it's negative, we all go about our lives as per the usual, and if it's positive, I'll tell him and we'll go to a doctor to be sure." Casey stated and the other two in the room nodded, accepting of this plan. Another thirty seconds passed and the trio were silent, until the silence was broken by the beeping stick in Casey's hand.

"What's it say?" Kaitlyn asked quietly and Casey sighed, flipping the test over in her hand, but shutting her eyes tight before she saw the result. "Don't be a fucking pussy, Casey." The Bella nodded, eyes still shut, then slowly opened one eye.

"Not pregnant." They all breathed a sigh of relief and Casey tossed the stick into the wastebasket beside Brad's desk. "Thanks for the solitude, Brad."

"It's what I'm for. See you, ladies." He called as the two left and Casey high fived Kaitlyn as they walked to Dean's locker room.

"Thanks so much." Casey murmured as she hugged Kaitlyn, who only smiled and hugged Casey close.

"You're like my sister, girl. We've gotta stick together. I'll see you later?"

"For sure." Casey assured, stepping into Dean's locker room and she hugged him tight.

"Everything alright?" He asked, patting her back and Casey grinned.

"Everything is more than perfect."


	9. What The Hell?

_"Casey Bella just won her second Diva's Championship!"_ Cole cheered and Dean hopped up from his seat in catering to go intercept her at gorilla. But by the time he had gotten there, she had already gone through the curtain and disappeared. But he hadn't passed her on the way, so he knew that she wasn't at catering or their locker room. Nobody said that they had seen her, but he had a sinking feeling that she was out by the loading bay. So he went to his locker room and got his coat before heading out to the docks, finding her in her usual position, the Diva's title laying beside her, and she was smoking. Something he'd only ever seen her do on the rarest of occasions.

"What's going on?"

"You have a match in forty five minutes, shouldn't you be getting ready for that?" The way she blatantly ignored his question concerned him, but he knew from experience not to push.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to get." She looked over at him for the first time and it was then that he decided that she couldn't get any sexier. "I brought you my coat."

"Do you ever wonder if we were meant to be more in life?" She asked, redirecting her attention to the trunks in front of him.

"What do mean?"

"Like, sure, I'm the Diva's Champion, go me. But, like, I don't feel whole. Ever since Monday a couple weeks ago, I haven't felt whole."

"You said everything was perfect, though?"

"Just because I got the negative test."

"Negative test? Like, pregnancy test?" She gave a slow nod as she took a drag of the cigarette, still not making eye contact with him. "Why didn't you tell me kitten?"

"I didn't see a need to. If it was positive I was going to tell you, and we'd deal with it together. But it was negative so I figured no baby, no big deal. I just get to keep working. I oddly feel a lot better, now."

"Well, I'm glad we could chat it out together. I still wish that you had told me a couple weeks ago when it happened, but what can I do about it now?"

"I'll tell you next time." She conceded, tossing the butt to the ground and hopping off of the crate and onto the butt, effectively stomping it out. "Do you have any gum?"

"Uh, yeah, I should." He mumbled, digging around in the pockets of his gym shorts and locating the pack. "Here, babe."

"Thank you, kindly." She murmured, accepting the stick and unwrapping it, crumpling up the wrapper in one hand as she placed the stick in her mouth with the other. She grabbed her title belt and he placed his coat around her shoulders.

"Are you walking me to my match?"

"Did you want me to? I kind of tarnished your win last time." She mumbled, slipping her arms into the sleeves of his coat.

"Nobody said that tarnished it last time, or that you'd tarnish it this time. Big Show isn't even going to be out there, so we've got nothing to worry about." He reasoned and she smiled up at him. "I want my good luck charm ringside."

"You've got her, babe." Casey assured, smiling when he held her hand in his. "Are you mad at me?"

"I have no reason to be. Are you going to tell me why you went to the bay?"

"I just needed some time to myself to..." She trailed off not sure of how she wanted to word it. "Collect my thoughts. I've been feeling so uneasy all the time, it's horrible. I've only been feeling somewhat normal when I was with you." She finished her explanation as they reentered the arena and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know how that feels."

* * *

_His match had been a a routine wrestling match. He and Daniel locked up, momentum shifted as momentum tends to shift and it seemed as if neither man had an advantage for long, because the other would hit a nice counter or reverse a whip and they'd start all over again. The new Diva's Champion was more than impressed with the match, and both men. Whether Dean won or Daniel won, she wouldn't be disappointed, she couldn't be. It would be nice to go back to power couple status with Dean starting Monday, but she wouldn't mind Daniel being WWE WHC since he truly did deserve it._

_What nobody was expecting was for The Wyatts to come out to the ring area, beat the shit out of both men in the ring, and then have the sheep masked one throw Casey over his shoulder and carry her away._

_"What the hell did we just witness?" JBL asked, being the only man at commentary that wasn't completely speechless._

* * *

Darkness. She was surrounded by darkness. There was the lamp in the corner and the three highly intimidating men, but she was more focused on the darkness. Her arms were bound tight to her body, the constriction of the ropes made it quite difficult to breathe and her head hurt like nobody's business.

"I see you're awake. Allow me to introduce myself like the gentleman that I am." Casey scoffed but he must have elected to ignore it. "My name is Bray Wyatt. These are my brothers, Harper and Rowan. And you," He poked her nose gently, and Casey scrunched it in discomfort. "you dear, are the lovely Casey Bella. You're also a liar."

"Excuse me?" She asked, a bit skeptical of what he meant.

"You lie to the world. Allowing them to believe that you and your sisters are one in the same, when you are actually younger than them. Not by a day, nor a month, but years. Years, Miss Bella. Your lovely fiancé is another liar. He lets the world believe that he's some high and mighty champion, but he's just another bastard that lived to see success that wasn't meant for him. He isn't pure, Miss Bella. You may be a liar, but you deserve more than an impure bastard like him."

"You're wrong about him, and you're wrong about me." Casey argued, attempting to get free, but only ended up laying on her side, courtesy of a big boot to the ribs from Harper.

"You see, Miss Bella, I'm right." Bray stated, squatting beside her, gently pushing her hair out of her face in a gentle caress. "You know that I'm right, too, and you know that I can help you."

"You can't do shit, and won't be able to do shit once Dean gets his hands on you." She countered, and Bray's smile turned into a frown.

"Cut her loose and leave her somewhere she'll be found." He ordered, rising to his feet and walking into the darkness. Casey wasn't entirely sure what he had meant, but everything went dark shortly after.


	10. Retaliation

"You shouldn't be working, Casey. You should be at home, resting, like Stephanie and Hunter said you could." Dean chided as he carried her suitcase into the arena for her.

"I owe Alicia her rematch. She wanted it tonight, and I'm going to give it to her. I'm the Diva's Champion, I don't have time for vacations." She argued. He loved her drive, but it worried him.

"It's not a vacation, Casey. It's medical leave. Punk did it durning his mega reign, you can do it for yours."

"We actually have an idea, to give Casey time to recover and get her a number one contender for Hell in a Cell without putting her in a match until then." Stephanie butted in and the couple looked at her expectantly, but Casey noticed Harper lurking behind a corner and her attention was immediately drawn to him, not paying any mind to what Stephanie was saying. "...what do you think?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sounds good."

"Awesome. I'll let Cole, Lawler, and Layfield know that you'll be joining them on commentary." Stephanie chirped and Casey smiled as the older woman went on her way and Casey looked up at Dean.

"What did I just agree to?"

"Having your rematch tonight and being on commentary during Diva's matches for the next few weeks for a tournament to find the number one contender for your title, starting tonight and ending the SmackDown before Hell in a Cell." Dean explained and she nodded. "I have my issue with you being alone out there, but-"

"Who said I had to be alone?" She interrupted and he shrugged. "I'd prefer it if you were with me."

"I'll text Stephanie and give her that update." He mumbled, pulling out his phone and sending the text as she pulled off her shirt. "Holy shit, babe." He breathed, seeing the bruises on her torso for the first time, since she refused to show him since he had found her underneath their rental car in the arena parking lot. Even when she was getting checked out at the hospital, she didn't want him to see it.

"Yeah, I know. It's so ugly." She muttered as she unclasped her bra and put on her black sports bra top on with the white, black, and blue plaid band, grimacing the whole time.

"I should've protected you better, kitten." He murmured, gently caressing her sides. "But it's okay, you won't be anywhere around the arena by yourself. Seth and Roman, your sisters, Wade, Brad, Daniel, John and Kaitlyn, they're all going to help me protect you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I don't need the cavalry, Dean. I appreciate it, I do, but I don't need you all baby sitting me because I got attacked once." She stated, stepping out of his grip so that she could change out of her jeans and into the bottoms that matched her top.

"They'll keep coming. You /know/ this, Casey." He argued and she sighed, easing herself onto the bench so she could slide on her leg wear.

"And I'll take care of it when they do." He couldn't deny that determined fire in her eyes. He never would be able to.

"One more, and then you're going on lockdown." He finalized and she nodded, slipping her feet into her Nike's and he tied her shoes for her.

"I can accept that." She agreed and he looked up at her with a small smile before leaning up to kiss her softly. "Good luck tonight, baby."

"Thank you."

* * *

Dean watched the monitors closely during her match. She didn't want him ringside, and he could understand why, he just didn't like that she was pulling off all of those high risk maneuvers with her body as banged up as it was. So far he'd seen her pull off a Tornado DDT, four different drop kicks, a missile drop kick, and she had been put in an abdominal stretch by Alicia Fox. Her body had to have been in so much pain at this point, he wasn't sure how his kitten was still standing. But she locked in the headlock and swept Alicia down in the Headlock Driver.

_Such a pretty bitch. _He mused to himself as she got the pin and retained. But rose to his feet when the lights shut off and when they were turned back on, Casey wasn't in the ring.

* * *

_Casey was ready. Having gone over her plan multiple times during her match with Alicia, once the lights shut off, she dove under the ring. Having been under the ring on so many different occasions, she knew where everything was stored and had everything she needed for a full frontal assault, two kendo sticks tucked into her bottoms and a fire extinguisher in her arms, waiting for them to lift up the apron in front of her._

_"Casey Mae! Come out to play!" Bray shouted and Casey shuddered, pulling the pin on the extinguisher just as Harper lifted the apron and looked under it with Rowan. Both got face full of fire extinguisher and she slid out of the ring, pulling the extinguisher with her as she hopped onto the announce table and sprayed Bray before she threw the extinguisher at the cult leader and pulled the kendo sticks from her tights and swung at the lunging Harper's head, then used him as a springboard to Missile Drop Kick Rowan, then she got in a couple good hits on both men before grabbing her title that lay abandoned in the ring and running up the ramp and backstage._

* * *

When Dean went into his locker room to get ready for his match, Casey was laying on the bench with a stupid grin on her face, one kendo stick was still held loosely in her hand and the other was laying by her shoes in the middle of the room.

"You okay?"

"I feel empowered, baby. My body hurts, but I feel so good. I know that the Wyatts are probably going to increase their efforts ten fold, but I'm so ready for them to fucking come at me."

"I'm proud of you, but remember what we agreed on."

"I know." She submitted with a sigh. "I'm ready for that to happen, now."

"Thank you, kitten."


	11. Adventures at Commentary

_"So what do you think about the idea of this tournament, Casey?" Cole asked and Casey shrugged from where she sat relaxed between JBL and Cole, watching the match between AJ and Kaitlyn. Her feet were propped on the table, much to Cole's disgust but JBL waved him off and joined her in the relaxed position._

_"Are you kidding? I feel like a kid on Christmas Day. A number one contender, and I don't have to take a loss? This is perfect."_

_"Is there any reason why Roman Reigns is watching us so closely?" Lawler asked, and Casey looked over to where Roman was leaning against the barricade._

_"I have my own little security force since the Wyatts are on my case."_

_"I thought The Shield broke up?" Cole asked and Casey gave a smirk._

_"That doesn't mean that we're not friends anymore, Michael. The Shield broke up, but our bonds didn't." She explained, a bit aggravated with Cole's constant questioning. "Can we watch the kick off to this tournament, please? I mean one of my best friends is currently beating the metaphorical crap out of AJ Lee."_

* * *

_"So, how is wedding planning going?" JBL asked after Casey commented on not even being remotely interested in the matchup between Eva Marie and Aksana on SmackDown._

_"Slow but steady. We've decided on a date and venue, a color scheme, and a cake." Casey informed with a smile and JBL smiled down at her. "Planning a wedding on top of managing my career is so stressful, I had no idea."_

_"Dean helps, right?" Cole asked and Casey nodded._

_"He's such a big help, you have no idea. What is Aksana doing? Why the hell would she waste time crawling around her opponent like that!? I would've pinned her three times over by now!" Casey ranted and the men at commentary laughed. "How is that effective in any way? John?"_

_"I have no clue, Casey."_

_"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen." Casey muttered as Eva Marie rolled up Aksana for the three count, but she didn't fail to notice Harper sitting in the audience._

* * *

_"Kaitlyn versus Natalya in round four of the number one contender's tournament." Cole announced and Casey clapped. "Who ever wins this will go to the final round against Tamina Snuka this Friday on SmackDown."_

_"This'll be a good one. They're both excellent contenders for the title." Casey stated, looking around the arena for anybody that was out of place. Dean was leaning against the barricade behind her chair watching the match._

_"You've had your bouts with both for the title in your career." Cole commented and Casey nodded._

_"Both were excellent matches, but my concern is the future, not the past. Natalya has a bad habit of coming up short when the title is on the line."_

_"But with you as hurt as you are, do you think your opponent at Hell in a Cell has an advantage?" JBL asked and Casey scoffed, leaning back in her chair._

_"I'm fully healed, John. Whoever my opponent is this Sunday, has no advantage." Casey stated, her tone giving away that she was nothing but confident about her title defense. She would have Dean in her corner, she had no reason to be afraid. But she could've sworn that she saw the apron move. "Dean?" She asked, moving her headset so that the WWE Universe wouldn't catch that she was possibly seeing things._

_"Yeah, babe?" He asked, leaning down so that his head was beside hers._

_"Can you watch the ring apron? I could've sworn that I saw it move."_

_"I saw it move, kitten. I'm watching everything." He assured, pressing a kiss to her cheek before leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, keeping tight surveillance of the area around Casey._

* * *

"This whole thing makes me so fucking uneasy." Casey muttered to Kaitlyn as they ate at catering together. "I'm so scared that something is going to happen to me, I have trouble sleeping at night."

"Does Dean know?" Kaitlyn asked and Casey shook her head.

"He has enough to worry about."

"Casey." Kaitlyn gave her a stern tone and the Bella sighed.

"I just keep thinking up all of the things they could possibly do to me if they got their hands on me, and I can't take this much longer. I have half a mind to retire after Hell in a Cell and stay home all the time."

"Dean would go crazy without you on the road with him," Kaitlyn quickly argued. "and so would I. After Hell in a Cell, everyone's focus is stopping the Wyatts from getting to you." Casey nodded at the reminder and started to pick at her salad.

"I hate being in this position." Casey grumbled and Kaitlyn nodded.

"I can only imagine."


	12. Hell in a Cell

Casey wasn't sure if they knew, but the mind games that The Wyatts were playing with her were working. She thought she was seeing The Wyatts everywhere she looked. She kept looking over her shoulder whenever she was anywhere, regardless of who she was with. She had to triple check the door and window locks to make sure that they were locked, and then she would ask Dean to double check what she had already triple checked. It was all beginning to wear her out mentally, and she was getting tired of it. She hadn't been this afraid of a person since the whole ordeal with Randy, and she hated feeling so weak. She only felt relatively alright when she was securely wrapped in Dean's loving embrace, and even that was losing its effectiveness.

"Maybe after Hell in a Cell we can go back out to the cabin in Canada for a week to get you recharged." He suggested as they laid in their bed. For once, they were home for a couple days, but Casey was still paranoid.

"But, I'm the-"

"Champion. I know. One week without us isn't going to hurt. Casey, you need to relax, you're not yourself, and the cabin fixed that the last time this happened."

"What if it can't fix me this time?" She mumbled so quietly he almost didn't understand.

"Then The Shield will have to get back together and we'll have to hunt the Wyatts down and correct the injustices that they've done against you. I'll talk to Stephanie and Hunter tomorrow at the pay-per-view, okay?" She nodded and he caressed her cheek. "Let's get some sleep, we've got a flight to catch in the morning and Super Cena is picking us up at nine."

"Okay. You'll hold me, right?"

"Just like every night." He assured as she turned over and he wrapped his arms tight around her small frame. "I'm not leaving you, kitten, and I'm sure as hell not letting anybody take you from me. I love you too much to let that happen."

"I love you, too."

* * *

After yet another sleepless night, Casey found herself warming up and stretching in gorilla, since her title defense against Tamina was first on the card after the kickoff show.

"Casey." Tamina greeted simply and the Bella ceased her movements to look up at her. "I'm not too sure what this Wyatt Family shit is, but if they disrupt our match, or come out afterwards, I'll fight alongside you."

"Really? I totally thought that you hated me."

"I'm just not talkative, really. It's easier."

"Totally know the feels. I appreciate it, Tamina." The two women shook hands and Tamina walked off so Casey could go back to warming up as Dean approached.

"Your ass is glorious, kitten."

"Shut up." She lolled her eyes playfully and let him kiss her softly. "What's up?"

"Not much." He mumbled, sitting on the crate that Casey had her foot propped up on to assist in her stretches. "Hunter said no long stretches of time off available until after the rumble."

"January!? Fuck."

"I talked to Seth and Roman, they'd be game if it was just to bring down the Wyatts."

"I'd appreciate it." She mumbled, moving her foot and hopping up to sit beside him, resting her head on his arm. "This sucks, bunny."

"I know, kitten."

* * *

_Tamina was giving Casey a run for her money, and if she lost tonight, she wouldn't mind. Tamina would be a good champion, and if Casey lost the title, she'd have more time to be away from the Wyatts. Having Dean ringside was a comfort, and she knew that Seth and Roman were in gorilla, ready to come down if anything were to happen to Casey._

_Casey jumped into a drop kick, then remembered that Jericho said that he wanted to see her do a Lionsault tonight, since he had taught her how to do it, and ran to the ropes for her springboard to land on Tamina._

_Dean was watching closely. He was facing the ring, but his eyes were everywhere. Casey had said that she saw Harper in the audience on a couple of occasions, so he had to watch all around him. He was going to make sure that his fiancé, his kitten, was safe from that freaky family. Regardless of the fact that he got in the cell with Bray Wyatt tonight. He hadn't told Casey, and he wasn't sure how she hadn't found out by now, but he knew that she'd be upset about it. The only up side was that he wasn't defending the titles. His eyes snapped to the ring when Casey cried out in pain and he saw her in the half crab submission hold and he looked on in concern, but he never knew that putting his undivided attention on Casey was going to bite him in the ass because the second he looked away, the lights went off and when they came back on, his kitten was in the middle of the ring in the arms of Bray Wyatt. He kissed her head and then delivered the Sister Abigail and slithered out of the ring as Dean slid into the ring while the ref called for the bell. Dean cradled Casey in the ring, whispering assurances and trying to relax her, because not only did he see the forming bruise on her neck from getting hit by one of those monsters, but her saw the absolute terror in those beautiful brown eyes._

* * *

"Stay in here, don't you move." Dean ordered and Casey nodded. She hadn't said a word since her match and he knew it'd be a while before she said anything. "Wade and Brad are going to come sit with you, okay?" She nodded again and he sighed. "I love you, kitten."

"I love you, too, bunny." She murmured, wrapping her arms tight around him in a hug. He felt the tears soak through his shirt and the sobs begin to shake through her body and grit his teeth as he held her close. Nothing was supposed to make his kitten cry except for chick flicks, weddings, and funerals, there was no way he'd let the Wyatts get away with what they did.

"I'm here, kitten. Let it out. They're going to pay for this." He mumbled into her hair and she only held him tighter as Brad and Wade came in. "It's just Wade and Brad, honey. I've got to go chat with Vickie Guerrero."

"Chat with her about what?" Brad asked and Dean only shook his head. They didn't need to know that The Shield was making an appearance tonight.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a six man Hell in a Cell match."_

_**"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta. The Shield."**__ The crowd was on their feet as Dean, Seth, and Roman started to make their way down to the ring._

_"Approaching the ring first, at a combined weight of seven hundred and seven pounds; the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Dean Ambrose, the Intercontinental Champion Roman Reigns, and the United States Champion Seth Rollins, The Shield."_

* * *

"The what?" Casey asked, removing herself from Wade to properly look at the monitors. "Holy shit. He was serious."

"They're regrouping?" Brad asked and she nodded.

"Just to deal with the Wyatts." Casey mumbled, watching intently as the cell lowered on The Shield and The Wyatts.

* * *

**Shield match next chapter, hopefully I don't hit a wall when I'm writing it. I have so many ideas for this match, you guys have no idea. Leave reviews, please! :) **


	13. Retribution

_Dean smirked at Bray before looking between Seth and Roman as the bell was rung._

_"You asked for this, Bray." Dean called, pointing at the shorter man. "All you had to do was leave her alone."_

_"You don't deserve her!" Dean stepped forward in an attempt to charge, but Seth and Roman held him back._

_"You've got to control yourself. We have to subdue the other two before we can even get to him." Roman reasoned and Dean nodded._

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't be." Seth stated, patting Dean on the back softly. "Let's get this done. For Casey." Dean nodded before Seth and Roman charged, and Dean rolled out of the ring to grab a steel chair from under the apron, and swung at the approaching Harper. His attack hit home, so he landed a few more, leaving the monster on the ground at ringside before taking his chair to go help Seth and Roman with Rowan._

_"We got him, get Bray!" Roman ordered and Dean nodded cleaving the chair with the Samoan and heading towards the cult leader who sat rocking in his chair._

_"Let's chat, Dean." Bray called and Dean shook his head with a smirk._

_"The only talking I want to do is with my hands meeting your face formally, Bray."_

_"You see, I knew you would want to fight, it's because we attacked her, isn't it?"_

_"And the stalking. Bottom line, I don't like it when my woman questions her safety." Dean said cooly, rolling his wrists._

_"Your woman!? A bastard like you doesn't deserve her!" That was the last straw for Dean. Bray could've called him anything and he wouldn't have flinched. But being called a bastard didn't sit well with him. So he lunged at the bearded man, the rocking chair tipping back and they both spilled out of the chair as Dean's fists rammed into Bray, wherever they hit was alright with him, as long as they hit Bray._

* * *

"And you want forever with that guy?" Wade asked, looking over at Casey.

"This isn't how he is all the time and you know it, Wade. That son of a bitch said something that made him snap like this, and it's kind of hot."

"Only you would find a psychotic breakdown hot." Brad teased and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Such an ass."

* * *

_When Seth and Roman looked over at Dean, he had a kendo stick in hand and was going to town on Bray Wyatt. Harper and Rowan were subdued, both made their little comeback, but two spears had them on their backs in the ring._

_"We've got to end this, Roman." Seth said to Roman, concern for Dean filling his tone. The Samoan nodded and went into the cover on Rowan, hooking the leg and getting the three count._

_Even with the cage being raised and Special Op blaring through the arena, Dean wasn't done. Seth and Roman both tried pulling him off, but he went right back to Bray Wyatt. He didn't want the fucker to breathe after everything he did to Casey. But when he saw Casey run down the ramp to him, he stopped and looked up at her briefly before going back to beating Bray._

_"Dean, you have to stop." Casey spoke softly, hand on his shoulder._

_"He hurt you, Casey."_

_"Baby, I'm okay." She assured, dropping to her knees in front of him and cupping his cheeks. "I'm okay." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his and he nodded, burying his face into her neck. "I'm okay, Dean." She repeated, feeling his tears on her skin. Both completely forgot that they were in the arena, and the cameras were still rolling._

_"We should get him cleaned up, Case." Roman suggested and she nodded as she pet Dean's head._

_"Come on, Dean."_

_"Don't leave me."_

_"I won't. I'm in for the long haul, baby." She assured as she started to stand up and he followed her lead._

* * *

"What happened in there, Dean?" Casey asked as she removed the tape from his left hand and he shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright, then, we won't." She stated, throwing the tape away before getting started on his right hand.

"Do you think I deserve you, Casey?"

"Dean, you deserve better."

"Bray said that-"

"I don't give a fuck what Bray said!" She snapped, tossing the tape away and cupping his cheeks as she moved so that she straddled him. "You were made for me, baby." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his. "Don't worry about what people think, because if I thought you didn't deserve me, we wouldn't be getting married on November fifteenth of next year."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Casey."

"Don't apologize to me, baby. Let's wash the blood off your hands and get changed, and then we can head to the hotel and get some sleep, okay?" He nodded and she slid off of his lap, pulling his shirt off of his body as she stood.

"I love you, Casey."

"I love you, too, Jonathan." She murmured, and the way his name rolled off her tongue accompanied by that loving smile and the way her eyes seemed to sparkle when she said it, was enough confirmation for him.

They were made for each other.


	14. Wedding Dress

The next few weeks went by without incident. The Wyatts seemed to have backed off, so Dean took Casey off of lockdown and she felt like a load had been taken off of her shoulders. He was back to being playful and spontaneous, and she loved every minute of it. But right now, she wasn't with him, she was trying on wedding dresses with her mom, her sisters, Kaitlyn, and Daniel tagged along so that they had a man's opinion.

"So he really just said 'come on, we're going to the park' and there was that whole picnic prepared for you guys?" Nikki asked and Casey nodded from where she stood on the podium in a gown.

"I think the bottom is too poofy." Daniel mumbled and Casey nodded.

"That's the one you picked out." Brie reminded and he nodded.

"It didn't look poofy then." He defended and Casey laughed.

"There's one more that Nikki picked out, and I really like it, but I want your opinions." Casey informed and everyone nodded before she walked away with the consultant.

"This is a mermaid one, and I think this will hug your figure perfectly." The consultant informed and Casey nodded as she had the dress taken off of her and had to step into the other one. The consultant zipped the dress and Casey gasped when she looked in the mirror.

"This is definitely the one." Casey said softly, placing her hands on her hips in a cute pose before following the attendant out of the dressing room and back to her little podium.

"That's it. That's the one." Brie said and Kathy nodded.

"Holy curves." Kaitlyn mumbled and Casey laughed.

"One of you pretend to be Dean." Casey asked and Daniel stood up.

"As the only man here, I'll do the honors." He cleared his throat and stood on his tip toes before speaking. "Wow, Case, you're so effin' beautiful." Everyone in the room burst into hysterical laughter at Daniel and Nikki had recorded it.

"Nobody is going to forget this, Daniel Bryan." Nikki teased and Daniel laughed as he sat down.

"So we're all in agreement?" Casey asked and everyone nodded, Kathy wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

When she got home, Dean was doing something in the kitchen, so she jogged up the stairs with her dress bag and stashed it in their closet next to the garment bag that had Dean's tux in it with a sticky note on it. 'Casey, if you open this I swear to god I will be standing at the altar naked.' Hers had a similar warning, only instead of threatening to be nude, she threatened to not marry him. She headed back down the stairs to see him leaving the kitchen with a BLT cut into two triangles on a plate, but his was already missing a bite.

"I figured that you'd want half." He mumbled, mouth still full, and she couldn't help but smile as she wiped the mayo away from the corner of his lips with her thumb.

"You're too cute."

"I try. How was dress shopping?" He asked as they sat on the couch together and she smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I got my dress and Daniel did the best impersonation of you ever."

"Is that what the text from Nikki was?"

"Most likely. How was tux shopping with the guys?" She asked.

"Roman is such a suave motherfucker. He looks good in anything."

"Oh, I know, right? So that went well?"

"Yeah, did you see my note?"

"Yeah, mine has one of its own."

"I would love to see you naked."

"Mine says that I won't marry you if you peek."

"Yours would." He muttered and she rest her head on his arm as he picked up the remote and he shut off the TV. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too. Only it's going to suck, having our shit now and not getting married until next year."

"We have so many other things to take care of. We just finished sending out the 'Save the Date' cards. Time is going to fly with everything we've got to do, kitten."

"I hope so."

* * *

**I'll post the picture of the dress on my profile when they get married. You guys have to wait just like Dean does haha. Leave reviews, thank so much to everyone who has read and special thanks to ****_xxDream-Up-Your-Painxx, NESSAANCALIME6913, Pinayprincesa, _****and****_ Rammy889_**** for reviewing! It truly does mean a lot to me! :)**


	15. He Screwed Up Again

"I want three more." Roman ordered and Casey huffed, but complied, pulling her chin above the bar three more times before releasing the bar and dropping to her feet. "You bought your dress?"

"Yeah. I feel like a mermaid princess in it."

"A mermaid princess?" Roman repeated and she nodded.

"'Cause its a mermaid style dress, get it?"

"I'm pickin' up what you're layin' down." He assured and the two bumped fists before making their way to the treadmills. "Two miles?"

"Two miles." Casey nodded and they both set their machines to the same pace. Casey loved working out with Roman because he was a drill sergeant when she needed it, a listening ear, and he would run at the same pace as her as long as she did all the weight stuff without major complaint.

The two made it through the first mile in about six minutes, and halfway through the second when she saw someone who looked kind of like her fiancé from the side view making out with a brunette in the hallway dead across the gym.

"Hey, Rome, that kind of looks like-" She stopped short when the "guy" turned around and she saw that it actually was Dean and she tripped over her feet at the heartbreaking fact, which made her fall and sent the Bella into the wall behind her.

"Holy shit. Casey?" Roman asked, stopping his treadmill and hers before getting off the treadmill and helping her sit up. "Your arm is bleeding."

"I don't care." She mumbled as he helped her stand and looked at her leg, which was also bleeding. "Can you drive me home?"

"Yeah, sure thing, kid. Let's go get our bags. Can you walk?"

"I'm scraped up and heartbroken, not paralyzed." She teased, sad smile on her face as they made their way to the locker room.

"Casey, are we leaving already?" Dean asked from behind them and she stopped short, turning to face him.

"I'm leaving. Roman is driving me home. You can go do whatever. Maybe that chick your mouth was connected to a couple minutes ago would love to work out with you."

"Casey, I can-"

"Save it. I have to go home and get cleaned up. You can see me whenever you get home." She argued before turning on her heel and storming into the locker room. Leaving a stunned Dean with a disappointed Roman.

"Rome-"

"I don't want to hear it right now. I'll take her home, and clean up her scrapes. You get your shit together and come up with a damn good apology."

"But-"

"Dean." Roman's stern tone gave it away that the conversation was over, and he wasn't going to hear it. "You better go home tonight, that's it and that's all." With that, the Samoan turned and headed for the men's locker room just as Casey left the ladies' locker room.

"Casey, I swear to god, she came onto me, and I'd never cheat on you, Casey. You're my-"

"I'm your heartbroken fiancé right now. Just give me a couple hours."

"I'll come home at about five so I can make you dinner."

"Whatever." She sighed as Roman left the locker room with his bag and took Casey's bag. The two left wordlessly, Casey fighting back tears the whole time. She wasn't supposed cry over Dean.

"Let it out, Casey." Roman said softly and she shook her head as they walked to the elevator of her apartment complex. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You need to let out all the emotion. You feel better."

"I don't want you thinking that I'm a wuss." She admitted with a chuckle and he shook his head.

"You fought in a title match with bruised ribs and won without shedding a tear. I know you're tough. And I'd be an ass to think that you're a wuss for crying over what happened."

"Thanks." She mumbled, unlocking her front door and Roman directed her to the couch.

"What bathroom do you keep your peroxide in?"

"The ensuite to the master bedroom."

"You stay put." He warned as he made his way up the stairs, and she rose her good arm in defense.

"I'm put." She called and heard Roman chuckle from upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean sat in his car with his head on the steering wheel. Leave it to him to get spotted by his crazy ex and, not wanting to be a dick, struck up some casual conversation that was taken the worst way it could possibly be taken. And to make it worse, he just might have lost Casey over it.

"Fucking Hellena." He groaned, taking his phone out of the cup holder and realizing that he still had Casey's in his pocket. _Looks like I have a reason to be home before five._ He thought to himself with a small smirk as the turned the key and started the car. He had to get to a grocery store, a florist, and Bath and Body Works to get his apology gifts.

He went to Bath and Body Works first, feeling out of place in his gym shorts and a muscle shirt, but for Casey, he'd deal with it.

"I need to buy a lot of stuff, can I just bring stuff to the counter and go back to my shopping?"

"Are you getting gifts for Casey since her birthday is at the end of the month?" One of the clerks asked and Dean had to think about it.

_The world doesn't know that she's not a actually a triplet. _He reminded himself with a nod.

"Yeah, she should be set until next year when I'm done here." He mumbled as he started looking through the body mists.

"I wish my boyfriend paid such close attention to me." The second clerk mumbled to the first as Dean brought a body mist bottles of Twilight Woods, Warm Vanilla Sugar, Sweet Pea, Coconut Lime Breeze, Dark Kiss, and Black Raspberry Vanilla.

"I'm just getting started, ladies."

"We'll ring these up while you look around. Take your time, since we're not all that busy." He nodded and went over to the candles. He got four candle pedestals, thinking that they'd look good in their bedroom. He also picked up a couple Eucalyptus Spearmint candles and bought them all to the counter.

"One more trip, I swear ladies."

"Take your time. Can we get a picture afterwards?"

"I'm all gross since I came from the gym, but if that's what you'd like, sure thing." He called as he went back to the candles to collect the ones he knew for sure that Casey loved. Two three wick Sandalwood Vanilla candles and four pumpkin cupcake mini candles. "I lied, I just remembered that we needed soap."

"Such a good boyfriend." They gushed and he smirked as he walked over to the hand soap.

"The bathroom downstairs is where all the black decor is so the Black Cherry Merlot would fit in well, and Tuscan Vinyard would blend well with the red..." He continued to mumble to himself about the colors of the bathrooms correlating with the color of the foaming soaps while the two clerks looked on in absolute adoration.

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Roman." Casey said with a small smile once he finished dabbing at her leg with peroxide and cotton balls. It hadn't been an easy task for the Samoan, since Casey couldn't take the sting of the peroxide. Could take a spear like a man and get up like nothing had happened, but dab some peroxide on her leg and she cried like a bitch.

"May not have been as easy as cleaning up Dean or Seth, but it wasn't too terrible."

"And you got paid in junk food, how much better does it get?" Casey joked and Roman chuckled.

"It doesn't get much better than Hostess stuff. Things will get better between you and Dean, kid. Go ahead and hit him a couple times, but then let him explain and get his side out, okay?" Casey nodded and Roman pat her head with a supportive smile.

"Thanks, Rome."

"Not a problem, kid. See you."

"Yep." She shut and locked the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. "Fuck that fucker, I'm eating his Ben and Jerry's." She mumbled aloud with a sad smile as she opened the freezer and took out the pint of Cheesecake Brownie ice cream before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. She put it on some game show and focused intently on Family Feud to keep her mind off of the unfaithful Dean. "He better not be fucking that whore."

* * *

Dean wasn't fucking anybody. But instead was standing in the refrigerator section googling _'what to cook your wife when you pissed her off'_. But none of those opinions seemed like things Casey would like or things that he was actually able to do with his kitchen talents, so he gave a frustrated sigh and went to the pasta isle.

"Pork chops with Shake 'n Bake with macaroni and I'll even get wine. How romantic."

"Boyfriend of the year." Some guy muttered behind him and Dean sighed.

"Yeah, I know." He called as he walked away and gathered his ingredients.


	16. Forgiven

He let himself into the apartment and saw her fast asleep on the couch, his pint of Ben and Jerry's sat empty on the coffee table. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks and inwardly cursed. He was such an asshole for unintentionally doing this to her, but he continued into the kitchen to put his various bags in the kitchen. Then he took the empty pint of ice cream and threw it away, tossing the spoon into the sink before he went back into the living room to pick up Casey and carry her up the stairs to their bedroom and laid her down.

"I'm so sorry, babe." He whispered, kissing her forehead before shutting the curtains and heading down the stairs to get started on dinner. While the water boiled and the pork-chops cooked, he set up the candle stands and put the mini candles on the table, he didn't light them just yet, but they were there in case Casey woke up early.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked from where she stood at the foot of the stairs and he looked at her as she approached.

"Uh, dinner's in the oven?"

"It's only four thirty."

"It'll take a few minutes. Are you going to hit me?" She looked as if she were considering it, but sighed.

"No. I couldn't. But I am going to give you a chance to explain yourself." He nodded and went to kiss her, but stopped short.

"Let me brush my teeth. My mouth feels dirty. My 'please don't leave me' gift array in in the Bath and Body Works bag. I'll be right back, Case."

"You went to Bath and Body Works just to coax me into staying?" She asked, her voice elevating a bit.

"I went there while still gross from the gym."

"I love you, but you're not completely off the hook until I hear your side of the story." She reminded and he nodded as he headed up the stairs.

"I love you, too, Casey."

* * *

"So, that woman was your ex, and you were trying not to be a dick and she took that as you being interested in her?" Casey asked, from where she sat at the table and he nodded from his seat. "And she's the psycho ex that you were involved with almost ten years ago?" He nodded again and she took a sip of her wine.

"Trust me when I say that it wasn't intentional. I would never do that to you, Casey."

"I believe you." She said softly, not making eye contact, and he sighed, taking her hand in his and giving a gentle squeeze to grab her attention.

"Say it with conviction, baby." He pleaded and she stood from her seat to straddle him in his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his and looking into his blue eyes with her tear filled brown eyes.

"I believe you, Jon, I really do."

"I love you, Casey." He mumbled, pressing his face into her neck and she kissed his head.

"I love you, too, Jon."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you, baby. I need you to realize that."

"I know, baby. I'm not going to leave, I promise."

"You're mine."

"I've been yours since that night in March when we officially met." She assured, petting his head softly. "Don't worry, babe."

* * *

'_**How are things with you and Ambrose?' **_She read the text from Reigns, then looked down at the fast asleep man on her chest with a small smile.

'_We're going to be okay. Thanks Rome.'_

_**'Not a problem.'**_ She set her phone back on the nightstand and started petting his head. He groaned softly and opened his eyes, looking up at her with an innocence she had only seen in him in the early morning.

"Good morning, mister." She greeted with a smile and he smiled at her.

"Good morning. That was some good make up love making."

"Yes, indeed it was."

"Do you think we're gonna be okay, Case?" He asked softly, moving to lay beside her rather than on top of her and she laid her head on his chest.

"I think we're going to be just fine, Jon."

"Being with you is all that matters to me in this world. Being happy with you is all that matters to me." He mumbled, running his fingers through her hair and she smiled as she traced random patterns on his skin with the tip of her index finger.

"All I need to be happy for the rest of my life is you."

"You were made for me, Casey Mae Garcia-Colace. Me and me only."

"Jonathan Michael Good, I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**I feel like his middle name would be Michael. It flows right in my opinion, and I don't like not having a middle name. Also, sorry for not updating these past couple days; my cable, internet, and phone decided to all stop working at once and not even the cable company was sure why. Just my luck, I guess. But leave reviews, please! I appreciate it! **


	17. Just When You Think Its Good

"Bridesmaids gowns are taken care of, and so is catering." Casey mumbled aloud, looking at her wedding checklist. "Have you looked at places for our honeymoon?" She asked, looking over at Dean.

"That's my job?" He asked, looking up at her in confusion.

"You said that you'd do it!" She snapped and he sighed. "You said that we were doing this together, but for some reason I feel like I'm doing this alone."

"Casey, you know I'm trying my best to help-"

"Help? Everything you've done was because I asked you to do it, and even then, you bitched the whole time or looked completely disinterested." Casey argued and Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll try harder."

"Try harder? We're getting married in _November_. March is almost over. When, during Maina week, Extreme Rules, Payback, oh and you're dead set on winning Money in the Bank so I assume you'll be doing a lot of training for that and neglecting me, so uh, I'm not sure how much helping you'll actually be doing."

"When you say it like that, I look shitty." He mumbled and she stared at him. "That's not what you actually think, is it?" She sighed and his eyes widened. "Oh, I'm a shitty fiancé since I have a busy schedule?"

"You dropped the titles at the Elimination Chamber! I've been the Diva's Champ since September and have done close to everything for this wedding!" Casey argued from where she stood in the kitchen and he sighed. She had a point, and he hated it when she had a point that negatively affected both of them.

"Casey, I'm-"

"Let me guess, you're sorry? Dean, you can't just blow all of this off and make bullshit excuses, and then expect an apology to make this all better! And don't you try blowing three hundred dollars at Bath and Body Works again to soften me up!" He sighed, because she was more than right.

"You're right, Casey. I'm sorry, I just hate not having the titles and I know it'll be a while until I get close to them again, I just want to be ready."

"I can understand that, Dean, but for once, I'd appreciate it if the wedding was your number one priority and not those fucking titles."

"I'll work on it." He assured, but she only huffed and made her way up the stairs. "Why am I such a dick?"

* * *

Casey was still pissed, and he knew it. She didn't want him at ringside for her matches, she was spending her time at the arena with anybody but him, and everyone had noticed. He didn't like being the center of attention, positive or negative, and this shit with Casey was gathering a lot of negative attention.

"You're still getting married, right?"

"Yes, Seth, I'm still getting married." Dean muttered with a sigh as he hung his bag in the little cubbie between Seth's and Roman's. "Things are just a little rocky with the fiancé."

"Because you're neglecting her. The wedding, to be more specific." Roman elaborated and Dean sighed. "Because your main focus is getting the gold back, and not getting married to your unicorn."

"That's shitty, bro." Seth muttered and Dean smacked the wood between their two cubbies.

"I know!" The silence that fell over the locker room made him uncomfortable as hell and he felt everybody's eyes on him. "I know, man. I'm sorry for snapping."

"How long has it been since you got it it?" Seth asked and Dean sighed.

"Ten days."

"Holy shit. How are you still alive?" Roman asked jokingly and Dean shook his head.

"I haven't been surviving well. But I've got to go see my lady before her match." Dean stated, pulling out three brochures, one of which looked handmade, and his two friends pat his back before he left the room. Luckily, Casey was wearing bright red tonight and wasn't hard to find.

"Dean, my match is in five minutes, I don't have time."

"Casey, I need you to listen to me. I did what you asked, for once, and-"

"Dean, I really don't have time for this argument."

"I'm not trying to argue with you, baby, I just want you to look at these."

"What are they?" She asked, taking the three brochures from him and opening one.

"My three honeymoon suggestions. I didn't feel right making this decision without you, and I figured I'd give you my top three and why I chose them, and you could have the final say."

"You have such nice handwriting." Casey mumbled and Dean smiled as she read through his opinions on Hawaii with a small smile.

"Hang onto these, okay? I'll meet up with you after my match and we'll look through them together?" She asked and he nodded, taking the brochures from her.

"Sounds good. Good luck, kitten."

"Thanks, bunny." She popped onto her toes and kissed his cheek before she pranced towards gorilla to meet her sisters.

"You look happy." Nikki commented and Casey shrugged. "Is Dean done being a prick?"

"I guess. It wasn't just him being a prick, I have a bad habit of overreacting, and he's not going to tell me that I was overreacting, but I was."

"Whatever, let's go kick ass." Brie said and the other two nodded as their music started.

* * *

"Did your brochures help?" Roman asked when Dean reentered the locker room and the blonde nodded with a small smile.

"Things are looking up, Rome."

"I'm happy for you, man."

* * *

_"Come on, Tampa!" Brie shouted to uproar the crowd before ramming her knee into AJ's throat._

_"Go Brie!" Nikki and Casey cheered, neither was really sure why there was a six divas tag team elimination match the night after WrestleMania, neither really cared much, and chatted with each other and played cheerleader while Brie dominated AJ, until Brie made a tiny mistake and fell victim to the Black Widow. Nikki went in next and was eliminated quickly by Tamina, which left Casey in a three on one situation._

_Tamina charged and Casey pulled her into a drop toe hold, both women rose to their feet quickly and locked up, which Tamina turned into a Samoan Drop._

* * *

"Ambrose! Casey is in a bad spot!" Ziggler called into the locker room and Dean shot to his feet, heading towards a viewing area in the backstage area to see that Casey was indeed in a bad spot.

"Fuck." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You can do this, Case."

"She'll be fine, Ambrose. All she has to do is start spearing the hell out of everyone. It usually helps." Roman tired to assure Dean, but the younger man only sighed. "See? Spear."

_"Tamina Snuka has been eliminated."_

"All she has to do is eliminate AJ and the match will be pretty much over since Aksana can't wrestle for shit." Roman reasoned and Dean nodded, still biting his knuckle.

* * *

_Dominating AJ wasn't a problem for Casey in this match. Brie had already done a substantial amount of damage to AJ before being eliminated, so all Casey had to do was control her head and not let AJ get any sort of momentum. Which was easy once she thought about everything Dean, Seth, and Roman had taught her about stopping momentum and she utilized everything she could until she hit a Face Buster from the second rope and got the three count on AJ._

_"AJ Lee has been eliminated."_

* * *

"That's my girl!" Dean cheered with Seth and Roman, not one of them noticing the brooding giant walk passed them and towards gorilla.

"Why is Aksana actually putting up a fight?" Seth asked and Dean shrugged.

"I dunno, but I don't like it." The blonde mumbled as Aksana ran Casey into the turnbuckles before slamming her down onto the mat. "C'mon, Case. Don't let that bitch manhandle you." Dean murmured, as Casey kicked Aksana away, creating enough separation for Casey to stand and jump into a drop kick.

"It's like she heard you." Seth observed and Dean shrugged.

"She just doesn't like being manhandled by anybody but us." Dean reasoned.

"What is Big Show doing out there?" Roman asked and the other two men shrugged.

"Maybe he's out there to take Aksana and that terrible outfit away."

* * *

_"Why is Big Show out here?" Casey asked Aksana as she put the European in the Regal Stretch and the giant slowly made his way to the ring._

_"I don't know! I'm not affiliated with him!" Aksana cried out as she tapped the mat in submission. Casey released the hold as the bell rang and her belt was brought over to her just as Big Show entered the ring. She elected to ignore the giant, instead hopping onto the second rope in the far left corner of the ring by the announce table and held up her belt. Failing to miss Big Show bounce off the ropes for momentum, but she didn't miss him spearing her right as she turned around._


	18. It Turns Bad

Dean didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure what he _could_ do. All he knew was that Casey was in some type of surgery because the spear by Big Show royally fucked her up. He wasn't sure if her a career would survive this if she did. Her sisters were more put together than he was, both were on the phone with one of their parents and calmly telling the story of what happened to their little sister while he just sat there with his head in his hands, fighting back tears from all the stress, worry, and fear over his fiancé. He felt Nikki give him a gentle budge, and gave her a look, but softened it when she pointed to the doctor entering the room. So he stood, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans as he approached the man in scrubs.

"She's going to be fine. Her ribs were the main place of impact, all of them were broken, but we managed to reset them and none of her organs were punctured, that's the good news."

"There's bad news?"

"The baby didn't make it, and if she wants to live to see thirty, she'll never be able to wrestle again."

"I'm sorry, I could've sworn that you said the baby didn't make it? What baby?"

"Casey was pregnant."

"That's impossible. She told me the test read negative, and she didn't gain any weight or get that baby bump." Dean argued and the doctor nodded.

"We were surprised as well, what she had was a cryptic pregnancy. Pretty uncommon, but they happen. The reason the test read negative was because the baby wasn't giving off enough hormones for the test to register that she was actually pregnant. It was a boy, if you were interested."

"Oh. So there's really nothing we could have done?"

"Unless you felt that you were pregnant and went to the doctor specifically requesting an ultrasound, nothing could have been done."

"That's all I needed to know, Casey has a bad habit of blaming herself for everything bad that happens."

"My wife is the same. We're taking her out of surgery now, she'll be either unconscious or really loopy from the meds she's on. That'll wear off in about an hour."

"Alright. Thanks, doc." The men shook hands and Dean walked over to where Nikki and Brie were waiting with their parents.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kathy asked, pulling Dean into a hug. "You must've been freaking out.

"Yeah, but she's fine, so I'll be fine." He assured as Kathy pulled back. "The only problem is going to be breaking the news to her that she has to retire now."

"She's not going to take that well." Brie mumbled and Nikki nodded.

"No she is not." Nikki agreed and Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I have no idea how to tell her."

"I'll do it." Kathy volunteered and everybody just kind of stared at her. "I'm her mother, I know how to break news like this to her."

"Room 206." Dean informed and Kathy nodded.

"You come with me, she'll want to see you right off the bat." Dean nodded and allowed her to pull him down the hall. "There's more to it, isn't there?" She asked once everybody was out of earshot and Dean nodded.

"I have to break that one to her though."

"Can you?"

"I can. I have to, actually."

"Alright."

"Mommy." Casey called as a nurse checked her vitals and Kathy smiled at her.

"Casey-Bean, how are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty."

"You're beautiful, babe." Dean murmured, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Thank you , Bean. Oh, I said bean, but I meant Dean. I'm silly." He shook his head and kissed her softly, just happy that she was okay. "Where's Nikki and Brie? And Dad?"

"They're all out in the waiting room. Did you want to see them?" Kathy asked and Casey shook her head.

"Why do you both look so sad? I'm fine."

"You're fine, and we're grateful for that, but there's some bad news that we have to break to you, sweetheart." Dean explained and Kathy nodded, sitting down on the bed and taking Casey's hand in hers.

"Bad news?"

"You're not going to like it, kitten."

"I can take it- shit." She cussed when she tried to sit up, but collapsed down onto the bed.

"You probably shouldn't try to sit up. Show broke all of your ribs. Luckily nothing was punctured." Dean informed and Casey sighed.

"Of course he did. Can you lay the bad news on me already?"

"The doctor says that you have to retire from wrestling." Kathy threw out there and Casey's eyes widened.

"I'm the Divas Champion. I have been since September! I can't retire in the middle of a reign!"

"Edge did, Casey. You don't have a choice. The doctor says that if you don't retire now, you won't live to see thirty." Dean reasoned and she looked over at him. "And he was in the Hall of Fame the following year."

"I can't not-"

"You can, though. This is just like when you couldn't play tennis. You can do this, Casey-Bean." Kathy tried to soothe and Casey sighed.

"But there's something else you should know." Dean mumbled and both women stared at him.

"What?" Kathy asked and Dean sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"You can tell me, babe."

"You had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry, last I checked you had to be pregnant to have one of those." Casey mumbled, and Dean sighed.

"You were pregnant. Seven months. It was a cryptic pregnancy, which explains why you didn't have any of the usual pregnancy symptoms." Dean explained and both woman stared at him.

"The test was negative."

"Because the baby wasn't producing enough of whatever hormone to be detected by the test. And before you say anything, it wasn't your fault that you didn't know. You would've had to feel the need to specifically ask for an ultrasound to detect him." Dean explained and Kathy murmured something about getting coffee to five the two a moment to themselves.

"Was it a boy?"

"Yeah." He sighed, helping her sit up and sitting beside her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, Casey. You didn't know, there was nothing we could've done."

"Connor."

"Huh?"

"Connor James Good." She murmured into his side and he nodded, getting her point.

"It's a great name, sweetheart." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as her family walked in.

"So you're retiring?" Nikki asked and Casey nodded.

"I've got to write my retirement speech. Or maybe I'll just ramble for about five minutes about what I've done and how much leaving is going to to suck."

"Either one works. I'm sure you could text Adam and ask what he did." Brie suggested and Casey nodded.

"He'd probably help you write it, if you needed it." Nikki commented and Casey nodded.

"Yes, he probably would. When can I get out of here?"

"They're keeping you overnight, just to monitor you and make sure you don't experience any complications with your ribs while you sleep." The nurse explained as she walked in and everybody nodded.

"Then I'm taking you home to Tampa." Dean stated in a matter-of-fact tone and she nodded.

"I'm good with that plan."


	19. The Rated R Superstar

"...Hunter, I understand what rifts this will cause in the company, but I have to retire... Phoenix next week? Alright, I'll be ready. See you then." She hung up as he joined her on the couch the following week and they watched RAW together.

"Casey, do you feel like you're making the right decision?"

"This is my life, Dean, you said it yourself-"

"That you couldn't wrestle. But you're dropping everything."

"I can do it. I'll pick up knitting or something to occupy my time. Keep me busy. Being backstage and being so close to something I can't have but want so dearly, is going to kill me more than distancing myself from it."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah- oh, it's Adam. I'll be right back." She informed as she stood and answered her phone as she left the room. "Hey, Adam."

_"So, Princess, you're joining the retirement party?"_ She could see his smirk and smiled, remembering all the late night romps she had with the older man when he trained her, all because of that smirk. _"I got your text about your speech, when do you want to meet up?"_

"Some time before Monday would be nice."

_"I'm really tied up with Haven filming this week, but I should be able to shuffle things around and give you a few hours of my time tomorrow."_

"Dean leaves tomorrow morning for SmackDown."

_"What's your point?"_

"I'm not sure he'd appreciate me being alone with a man that I have history with." Casey reasoned and Adam sighed.

_"I suppose you're right. But you're engaged and I'm in a serious relationship. I'm not that guy, anymore, Casey."_

"I never said you were that guy, Adam."

_"Why don't I come in the morning, before he leaves for the taping?"_

"That wouldn't be too bad. He leaves at nine."

_"Text me your address, and I'll get there at about eight_ _tomorrow morning."_

"Thanks Adam."

_"Not a problem, Princess." _He hung up on her and she bit her lip. She always loved the way he never called her by her name, always some pet name, in the five years that they had known each other.

"What's that look on your face?" Dean asked as she sat down and she shrugged.

"Adam just has a way with people."

"When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I leave tomorrow morning."

"Before you have to leave. He said at about eight."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm genuinely curious. Do you an Adam have history?"

"We were Friends With Benefits, long before I met you, before Randy, before I was even on TV. He played a major hand in training me, and made me feel special at a time where I felt more than inadequate. So we do have history, but he's got a girl now, and I have you. Nothing can change how I feel about you, and nothing's going to make me betray your trust, and Adam isn't going to cheat on his girlfriend." Casey explained, small smile on her face at the memories of Adam.

"Did you love him?"

"I did. Not like I love you, though. I'll forever be grateful for all he did for me, but if he walked though the door, naked, tomorrow morning and offered me his heart, I'd decline."

"What was he like in bed?"

"Not as good as you. Like, he's second to you in my opinion. I'm not answering about more questions of that nature, though."

"Alright." He chuckled, holding her close to his chest. "I won't ask anymore questions about Adam."

"Thank you."

* * *

Casey got out of bed at six thirty, leaving the still fast asleep Dean in bed alone. She showered and dressed in just jeans and a plain tshirt with some socks before making sure that Dean's suitcase was in order, then she woke up Dean before went downstairs to cook breakfast while he went to shower.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Dean greeted, pressing a kiss to her neck and she smiled.

"Good morning. I wasn't sure what you wanted for breakfast, so I made omelets."

"You're so perfect."

"For you, maybe." She teased as she plated his omelet and handed it to him, kissing him softly before shooing him to the kitchen table and joining him quickly.

* * *

"Hey Princess!" Dean heard the unmistakable voice boom through the apartment and sighed from his spot in the bedroom. Adam Copeland was certainly a punctual man.

"Dean! Come meet Adam!" Casey called and he sighed once again, wondering if Adam would be like the shiny new toy at their wedding. But, regardless of how envious he was of the older man, he picked up his suitcase and gym bag, carrying it down the stairs so that when nine o'clock came, he wouldn't be too tied up with gathering his shit and saying his goodbyes to Casey. Seeing Casey and Adam in an embrace when the downstairs became visible certainly didn't help to douse his jealousy for how much attention Casey was showing him, and he hadn't even been in the apartment for five minutes yet! But, Dean put on the false happiness when he turned around and shook hands with the wrestler he'd admired in his younger years.

"Adam Copeland."

"Jon Good. But, Case and I are pretty stuck in kayfabe mode most of the time, so you can call me Dean."

"Nice to finally meet you, man. Your ring work is pretty great and catches my attention whenever I have a moment to watch the shows."

"Thanks. Coming from you, it means a lot." Maybe Adam deserved the attention, he seemed like a great guy.

"Princess, can you give us a moment? I want to talk to Dean about something." Adam asked and Casey nodded as the two men went out onto the balcony and Dean looked over at the Canadian as they both took a seat on the chairs out there.

"Is this where you give me the 'if you break her heart, I'll break your face' lecture? Because I've heard it in do many different ways from so many different people, I think I'll puke if I hear it again, especially after two years with her." Dean commented and Adam shook his head with a chuckle.

"Nah, you seem to get the gist and you take good care of her, I can tell. I dunno if Casey told you, but we do have a history, and I hold her very close to my heart."

"She told me."

"It's love, I know you've probably red flagged me since she told you, but I'm not in love with her. She's my Princess, always will be, but I wouldn't move in on her since she's happy with you and I'm happy with my girlfriend. I just want to thank you for taking care of her. After what Randy did, I didn't think that she'd ever want to be in a relationship again. But she let you in, and has fallen head over heels in love with you, and I'm seeing the kid I met when she was at developmental. So thank you, Jon, for giving me peace of mind when it comes to her well being." As Adam spoke, Dean could see the tears welling in the older man's eyes, and all animosity that could have been towards the Canadian was immediately flushed away when Dean saw how much he truly cared about Casey.

"Not a problem, man. She's safe with me. Guaranteed." Adam nodded and the two shook hands as they stood and went back inside, where Casey sat on the couch in a relaxed position that didn't bother her ribs with her feet propped on the coffee table beside the Diva's title belt.

"You just keep your championship on the coffee table?" Adam asked and Casey shrugged.

"It's a good coaster."

"You're something else, girlie."

* * *

"Seth and Roman are here. I'll see you Monday, kitten." Dean informed and she nodded, standing with him and he hugged her close to his chest. "I love you, Casey."

"I love you, too. You'll call when you land?" She asked, looking up at him and he smiled.

"I promise." He murmured, kissing her softly. "It was great meeting you, Adam."

"It was good to meet you, too, man. Be careful." Adam called from the couch and Dean waved as he left, and Casey shut the door behind him. "He's a good guy."

"Just a good guy?"

"The best guy for you, other than myself." Adam teased, flexing his biceps as Casey sat down beside him. "But I do like him, and I like him with you. I trust him with my Princess."

"Thank you, Adam."

"Now, let's get to thinking on this retirement speech, you only get me until two."

"That's not long at all."

"It's time with you, so I'm not exactly complaining." Adam mumbled, pulling a piece of paper from his back pocket. "I made a checklist of all the things you'd want to put in your speech, based on what I put in mine and how well I know you." He explained, handing Casey the piece of paper and she nodded. "I wish I could be the guy that inducts you into the Hall of Fame. It'll probably be your sisters or Dean, but I'll be there."

"Do you know how long it'll be before I'm in the Hall of Fame? It'll be a while. I didn't do much compared to other possible inductees."

"You're the longest reigning Diva's Champ in the history of the belt, and first ever Diva's Intercontinental Champ. That's more than Hall of Fame worthy." Adam countered and she sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win that battle.


	20. Oh, Nostalgia

She stepped out of the airport in Phoenix, not at all looking forward to seeing all the people who didn't know that she was only here to retire. One quick glance around the area was all she needed before she spotted her sisters and headed over there. Wordlessly, she set her suitcase in the open trunk and adjusted her sunglasses as she made her way to the driver's seat and Nikki gave her a look.

"I need to drive, Nikki. Some semblance of control in my life would be nice." Casey half begged and Nikki tossed the keys over the hood of the car without an argument.

"Dean told us that you spent some time with Adam. Does he know what you and Adam had?"

"Or how you still have that love for Adam?" Brie asked and Casey looked at the two before nodding.

"He understands what Adam and I had, and that what we had, doesn't amount to what Dean and I have now. He and Adam had a chat, I guess, and Adam laid it out for him. Like, his feelings for me and shit like that." Casey explained and the older Bellas nodded. "Arena?"

"Arena. Nobody knows you're retiring?" Brie asked and Casey shook her head.

"Nobody but you guys, Dean, mom and dad, Adam, and The Authority. Not even Brad knows." Casey mumbled the last part as she read at text from Brad when she stopped at a red light.

_**'I get to see my main bitch tonight, right? :)'**_

"He's going to be lost without you or Ted every week." Nikki mumbled and Casey nodded as she typed her quick reply when the light turned green before she tucked her phone beneath her thigh and started driving again.

"This is going to slam everybody." Brie stated and Casey nodded.

"I'm vacating my title, and I don't like it."

"But at least you're guaranteed a Hall of Fame spot." Nikki tried to compensate and Casey shook her head.

"I intended on having the top two reigns in history." Casey grumbled, making the left into the American Airways arena parking lot and finding a parking spot relatively close to the building and turning off the car. She set her forehead on the steering wheel and took a couple deep breaths while her sisters got out of the car and got their things. Once Casey had her thoughts in order she stepped out of the car and took her suitcase from Brie.

"You look cute, though." Nikki commented and Casey shrugged, toying with the hem of her blouse. "Is that what you're wearing out there?"

"Yeah." Casey mumbled and Nikki sighed.

"Just don't talk about it, Nicole. It's hard enough for her without you bringing it up every two minutes." Brie scolded and Casey sighed.

"Brie, it's okay." Casey defended Nikki as they entered the arena and made their way to the Diva's locker room. They set their suitcases in their usual positions and Casey opened hers. All she had in there was a change of clothes and the Diva's title, so she took out her title and put it around her waist before leaving the locker room without a destination in mind, she just wanted to walk around the arena, knowing that it'd be a while before she got to do that again.

She sat down in the audience seats and watched the ring area get set up. Looking to her left, she could picture all the times that she had walked down the steps with Dean, Seth, and Roman, all the times she had leaned against the barricade watching the guys' matches. She saw that the commentary table had been set up and made her way down the steps and over the barricade, feeling the nostalgia hit her full force when she stood atop the barricade, just observing. She had no clue that Charles Robinson was on setup crew as well as being a senior ref. She hopped down from the barricade and moved to sit in JBL's chair at commentary, lacing her palms together and setting them on the table, remembering all the times she got to sit at commentary. She spent more time cracking jokes with JBL, Cole, and The King, belittling Cole with JBL, and annoying Cole by putting her feet on the table and swooning over Dean than she had ever spent at the commentary booth calling matches. She gave a dry laugh, and for old times sake, propped her feet on the table, leaning back in the office chair. She saw a note pad on the table and smiled, pulling a pen from her back pocket and scribbling three little thank you notes to Lawler, Cole, and JBL, leaving them in plain sight before putting her pen back in her pocket and exiting the ring area of the arena. She made her way around the backstage area slowly, saying hello to everyone she passed, even Big Show and AJ. She popped in to say hi to the costume people and thank them for everything that they had done and continue to do, then headed to the Trainer's office. She spent a bit longer in there, thanking them for treating her every time she had come in there and never once saying that she was a dumbass for getting hurt, even though half the times she had to go see the trainers was because she hadn't stretched properly beforehand and strained something. Eventually, she was given the five minute warning that the show would be starting and that she'd have to go out there, since she was starting the show. Not once did she see Dean while she meandered along, and she tried her hardest to avoid anybody she knew well. She wouldn't be able to not tell them, had she seen them.

_"Please welcome the Diva's Champion, Casey Bella." _Justin Roberts announced and she gave a sad smile as her theme started and the crowd cheered in excitement. It had been two weeks since she had been speared by Big Show, two weeks since they had seen her, and in about five minutes, she'd be leaving them again.


	21. Speech

_She took her time walking to the ring, trying to savor the feeling. A mic was set out for her on the steel steps and she picked it up as she slowly made her way up the stairs, her ribs giving her a bit of shit as she moved. She walked across the apron to the middle of the ring, glancing at her parents in the front row before looking around at that whole side of the area, giving an approving nod before swinging one leg over the middle rope and stepping into the ring. She let the crowd go for a moment before she raised the mic to speak._

_"Y'know, it's funny to think about how you can spend so long working for something, and then to have it all ripped away because somebody else was inconsiderate. I spent years of my life working to become a WWE Diva. Then I spent years of my career working to be Diva's Champion. And I did it twice. But now it's all being ripped away from me because I got speared by the Big Show and all of my ribs were broken. I was told by the doctors that if I kept wrestling, I wouldn't live to see thirty. I know what you all are thinking, I'm thirty two according to my Wikipedia. But I'm not actually a Bella triplet. I'm Nikki and Brie's younger sister by about two tears. My birthday is actually April seventh, nineteen eighty-six. Cats out of the bag now, not like it matters, because tonight I retire from the WWE." The crowd started a "please don't go" chant and Casey sighed, looking down at the mat and playing with an imaginary dust speck on the mat for a moment. "You guys act like I have a choice. The medical reasoning behind it is all a bit technical, and I'm not sure I fully understand it, really." Casey admitted with a small smile, seeing her mom shake her head sadly. "But it was a fun ride, I raised a lot of hell, and met plenty of great people on this ride. I met all of my closest friends through this job, and I'm marrying the man of my dreams in November, and I wouldn't have met him if I hadn't come to the WWE to live my dream. Love you, Dean." She blew a kiss up the ramp before wiping a tear that had fallen. "Muchos gracias to the commentary team, I can't tell you how many times I've sat there and intentionally pushed Cole's buttons and played tic-tac-toe with JBL instead of actually calling matches, but they still kept inviting me back, and I appreciate it, I really do. Another huge thank you to my parents and sisters, because without them, I wouldn't be here today. Without them pushing me to be the best I could be as a kid back when I was doing ballet and tennis, I wouldn't have the drive that I have today, and I certainly would've have gotten the Diva's Championship twice. I just figured out the perfect analogy for my position. I'm like Stone Cold at WrestleMania Thirteen when he was in the the submission match against Bret Hart, and he wouldn't say 'I quit', but the ref had to end the match for Austin's well being. Am I right?" She asked, looking over at commentary to receive three nodding heads and she grinned. "I know Edge is sitting at home kicking himself for not thinking of that analogy, because we spent about an hour trying to come up with a good one when we wrote my speech together. Anyways, on to the title, since I know that a lot of women are curious about what we're doing with this. The Diva's Championship will be vacant until Extreme Rules, where there will be a five way elimination match for the title. The five Divas in that match will be announced later in the night, but yeah." Casey took off the belt and propped it up in the middle of the ring. "Thank you all, for supporting me, and my sisters, and for listening to me ramble about retiring. I'm certainly going to miss being in this ring, and being around the WWE Universe." She set the mic down behind her belt and she stepped out of the ring and made her way down the steps, heading straight to her parents and both hugged her close._

_"Good work, kiddo." Her father praised and her mother nodded in agreement, cupping Casey's cheeks with tears in her eyes._

_"We're more than just proud of you, sweetheart."_

_"Thank you, so much." Was all Casey could say, wiping tears from her eyes as she pulled away from her parents. She slowly made her way up the ramp, turning on her heel once she hit the stage and blowing a kiss to the WWE Universe before walking behind the curtain._

* * *

After pushing passed everybody standing in gorilla, she made her way out to the loading docks and hopped onto a crate. She let her head hit the cool metal of the truck behind her gently, closing her eyes to fight back the tears threatening to spill. She heard somebody approach and felt herself get pulled into an embrace. Just by the cologne she knew it was Brad and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You said you wouldn't leave, Casey. You waltzed into my life, made me love you as a sister, made me care about you more than I do myself, and now you're just leaving me?" She felt his tears hit her head and started to hate her decision.

"Brad, I have to." She stated, letting her tears soak through his waistcoat.

"You could've been Dean's valet or some shit! You said you wouldn't leave, and now you're leaving me."

"Just because I'm not working with you anymore, doesn't mean that you're not one of my best friends, Brad. We learned this when I was on hiatus a couple years back."

"You and Dean are going to be starting a family, where the fuck do I fit in?"

"You'll be Uncle Brad. I can't not have you, Wade, and Ted in my future, Brad. It's not like Dean hates you. Don't make me regret this five minutes into my retirement." She mumbled, pulling away from Brad and wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Casey. I'm being selfish. I know, but I don't want you to forget about me."

"I'm gonna pick up knitting, and knit you a scarf every year for Christmas." She promised, smiling up at him. "Give me a smile, Brad. Remember that time I got really drunk and called you 'bread' all night?" She asked as she wiped at his eyes with her thumbs.

"That was so great. I'm just going to miss getting wasted with you and Wade."

"Who says that can't happen? I'm retired, not dying. You have a key to my apartment, so you can come over whenever."

"You're right. I've got a show to run, but I needed to see you before anybody else did."

"Go run the show. I'll find you before I leave the arena."

"You, me, Wade, and Ted are going to dinner some time soon." Brad insisted as he slid off of the crate and Casey nodded.

"For sure." She called as he walked away and she pulled her knees up to her chest, letting her head fall back once again.

Twenty minutes later, she opened her eyes to see Dean sitting beside her on the crate.

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes. I saw Brad trying to make it look like he hadn't been crying so I figured he had to have been talking to you and I figured you were probably in a worse state than he was." He mumbled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"He was afraid that I'd forget about him since I wouldn't be able to see him as much now that I'm retired." Casey explained and Dean nodded. "What are you thinking about?"

"It didn't fully set in that you were retiring until I saw you walking to ring. Like, I had been thinking about it the past couple weeks with burying Connor and talking to Adam about retired life, but it didn't set in until you made the comment about us getting married in November. I shed a couple tears, no lie. What's going on in your mind?"

"I've had that belt around my waist all fucking day and I feel naked without it right now." She admitted with a dry chuckle and Dean smiled, kissing her head.

"You'll make it through this."

"I don't have a choice."

"But still. Let's get inside, your arms are making me cold."

* * *

**The flurry of updates is almost over, I'm just trying to get everything I typed up while my internet was down posted. I cried writing this chapter, by the way. **


	22. Day One

Casey looked around her apartment and gave a sigh. What do newly retired professional wrestlers do?

_'What do I do?'_ She texted Adam, knowing that he'd know what to do.

_**'Text Chris. He has nothing to do and I'm sure he'd be willing to do something with you.' **_She read his reply as she walked out onto the balcony and shrugged.

_'That's a good idea. Are the first few weeks of retirement always like this?'_

_**'Most people retire with something on the side lined up. Not a lot of people are medically forced into retirement like we were, Princess. I'll text you later, okay? I've got filming to do.'**_

_'Alright.' _She replied with a sigh before scrolling through her contacts and finding Chris.

_"You've reached the Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah." _He greeted as she leaned back against the balcony.

"Are you in Tampa?" She asked with a laugh and she heard him hum exaggeratedly in mock thought, alerting her that her question was stupid. "Let me rephrase: are you busy?"

_"Nah, why? What's up?"_

"Retired and bored as hell. The fiancé isn't home for another twelve days and I'm figuratively dying of boredom." He chuckled and she could picture him stroking his chin.

_"I'll pick you up and we'll drive around and find something to do together. Have you eaten?"_

"I actually haven't today. I've been too focused on being bored as hell.

_"Text me your address and I'll come a-knockin'."_

"You're a life saver, Chris."

_"I'm the best in the world at what I do, babe."_ He reminded before hanging up on her and she sent him her address before making her way inside and locking the door behind her, shutting the curtains and heading upstairs to make sure the curtains were pulled shut on the window wall before heading back downstairs and sitting on the couch. It wasn't long before the eccentric blonde was in her apartment and she had her arms around him in a hug.

"I've missed you, too, Case. Let's go get food, because I'm starving."

* * *

They were sitting in a diner, nothing too off the wall, and Casey bit into her BLT as Chris checked his phone.

"You and Dean Ambrose. He's an attractive guy." Chris mumbled as he scrolled through Casey's Instagram and she smiled. "Not as handsome as me, but- holy shit that's a ring! How have I not seen this?" He asked, showing the picture of her and Dean with the ring.

"Chris, I'm wearing it." She laughed and he pulled her left hand across the table to examine the ring on her finger.

"That's lovely. I'd say about thirteen k."

"I wasn't looking for an appraisal, Chris." She mumbled before taking a sip of her milkshake. "I can already tell that not having to be as mindful of what I eat is going to be the best part about being retired." She joked and Chris laughed with a nod.

"Screw their healthy food choices."

"Nobody buys salads at McDonalds." Casey laughed and Chris scrunched his nose in distaste.

"Those are fucking gross, anyhow."

"Oh, I know right?"

* * *

_"Hey, kitten, what did you do today?"_ Dean greeted once she answered her phone and she smiled.

"Texted Adam, went to lunch with Chris, and I drank a milkshake today. Pretty proud of myself. I was thinking that I could go to the gym tomorrow and walk on the treadmill for about three hours since I'm not fit to run yet."

_"Sounds like a full day. But I don't want you to stress yourself."_

"I know how to pace myself, babe. What did you do with your day?"

_"The usual. Everyone says hey."_

"Tell everyone I said hi." She sighed, not enjoying the mention of her former workplace. He picked up on it straight away and sighed.

_"Kitten, I'm-"_

"Don't apologize, babe. I miss you."

_"I miss you, too, kitten. It's like nine o'clock in Tampa. Shouldn't you get to bed?"_

"I'm in bed, ass." She giggled and he laughed. God, she missed him.

* * *

"Why do you look so lost?" Roman asked with a raised brow and Dean sighed, laying back on his bed.

"I'm not used to not being with Casey. I know that I'll get used to it, but I don't like being without her." Dean explained, staring up at the ceiling.

"You miss your unicorn. How sweet." Roman teased and Dean flipped him off.

"I just hope she doesn't push herself with her ribs. She has a tendency to not take her injuries as seriously as they are." Dean mumbled and Roman nodded.

"She knows her limits, man." Roman tried to assure as Dean rolled out of bed and opened his suitcase. Just like Casey had lifted his CZW sweatshirt, he had taken her old tennis sweatshirt that smelled just like her that she had given him from her closet when they stayed at her parent's house the night she retired. He had to admit that he felt one hundred perfect better sleeping with her sweatshirt rather than only having the thought of her to aid him in getting sleep.


	23. Worry

"Case! I'm home!" Dean called throughout the apartment, frowning when he was met with no reply or fiancé. "Case?" He asked, carrying his bags over to the laundry machine and leaving them there to handle later before he made his way up the stairs to see if she was sleeping. "Casey?" Upon seeing their bed made, curtains pulled open, bathroom and closet doors shut. He checked the bathroom and the closet, just to see if she was trying to be cute, and found no Casey. So he pulled his phone from his back pocket and called her.

_"Hey babe." _He could hear the smile in her tone, so she was obviously not chopped up in little pieces in the Tampa Bay. That was good.

"Where the fuck are you?"

_"Uhm, at the gym? Where else would I be?"_ He could hear the confusion in her tone, but was too concerned to care.

"You couldn't have left a note or something? I was freaking the fuck out, Casey."

_"Dean, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't know that-"_

"Can you just come home?" He cut her off, his tone heavy with worry.

_"Yeah, I'll be on my way in a minute."_

"Thank you." He hung up and went down to sort out his dirty clothes from his suitcase and loaded the washing machine while he waited for Casey to come home. The only thing that wasn't washed was the sweatshirt she gave him, that was folded and put on top of the dryer for repacking later. Then he sat on the couch and waited for Casey to come home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey was taking her sweet time getting home. She finished up her mile on the treadmill, showered and changed out of her workout clothes into jeans and her old SummerSlam '13 tshirt and her black classic vans before actually leaving the gym. She followed all the traffic laws and texted at stoplights while jamming out to Britney Spears so shamelessly that Ziggler would've been proud. Until Dean called her again.

"I'm on my way." She assured and heard him nod.

_"Are you really? I know how long it takes to get home from the gym."_

"I may or may not be taking my time and not driving five miles under the speed limit."

_"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you didn't want to see me."_

"You know I've missed you like crazy, Dean. I've just been keeping myself busy outside the house. I took a baking class, and made a cake. It's in the fridge, if you're interested."

_"That's great, kitten."_

"You don't sound interested." Casey mumbled with a pout as she pulled into her parking space next to his car.

_"Baby, I'm interested. I'm just tired and you scaring the shit out of me today didn't help at all."_

"So you're mad at me?"

_"I'm not mad at you, Casey."_

"Say it with conviction."

_"Come upstairs and I will." _With that, she hung up on him and got out of the car, grabbing her gym bag and heading into the elevator.

When she opened the door, she was picked up and hugged tight by Dean. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms tight around him, happy to be in his arms again.

"I'm not mad at you, Casey. Sweetheart, you can't do things like that to me. I worry about you all day everyday, so I'd just prefer it if you were home when I came home, or told me if you wouldn't be."

"Alright. I can do that."

"Thank you, kitten."

* * *

"I'm going to the gym." Casey informed and Dean nodded from where he sat on the couch, looking at something on his phone. "You're not going?"

"Nah, I've got something to take care of."

"Oh? Well, okay then. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Yep."

"I love you."

"Love you, too." He mumbled as she shut the door and she sighed as she walked towards the elevator.

_What a fucker. _Casey thought to herself as she jogged on the treadmill with Work Bitch by Britney Spears on repeat. _What gives him the right to be distant? If anything, I should be distant because I'm the one who was forced into retirement. Why is that guy looking at me like that? Go work out or something. I know I'm famous. But I'm retired, you can go home. Go home. Shoo. Oh, fuck, he's right by the locker rooms. Fuck me fuck me fuck me. This is why I need Dean, Seth, or Roman. Especially Dean and Roman. Seth is too pretty to intimidate a big guy like that._

* * *

_'Heading home early. Wasn't feeling the gym grind.'_ Dean read the text with a grin, her coming home early worked out perfect for him. He loved surprising Casey. Maybe it was the way she looked at him like he was a god for a couple days after he pulled off the best romantic surprises.

"Who am I kidding? I am a god." He mumbled to himself as he drove back to their apartment. She truly was going to love this. "Fiancé of the fuckin' year."


	24. Gift

"Where are we going?" She laughed from where she sat in the passenger's seat of his car, his tie was tied around her eyes as a blindfold and she hated every second of it. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just didn't like that he's spent so much money on her.

"You'll see in a second. You won't understand, at first, but you'll understand once we get inside." He assured and she mentally cursed not fighting him more on letting her change into regular clothes and not I-just-left-the-gym-but-I-showered-and-changed-before-I-left clothes. She didn't feel adequate in her grey yoga capris and a form fitting white workout tank top over her pale orange sports bra with a head band that matched her tank top keeping her flyways from her high ponytail in place.

She felt the car come to a stop and heard him remove the keys from the ignition before he took off the makeshift blindfold and she saw the old looking farmhouse. She tilted her head in a Cocker Spaniel fashion and he chuckled.

"You're cute, sweetheart, come on."

"What is this?"

"You'll see. Come on." He said as he got out of the car and she rolled her eyes with a laugh as she followed his lead and he took her hand as he walked her up to the house.

"Oh, you're finally here. He's in the back with Dana." An older woman informed and Dean nodded, giving a quiet thank you before pulling Casey along to the backyard where they saw an older man, who she assumed was Dana, tending to a puppy.

"His name is Carter. He's a purebred pug that I stumbled upon when I was poking around on Craigslist a while back. He's the runt of the litter, but his mother died shortly after giving birth. I figured, what better retirement gift than the type of dog you wanted more than anything?"

"Oh, Dean. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, kitten. He's paid for and perfectly healthy, and I've already spent some time with him while you were at the gym. Come meet our new baby." He said as he walked her to where Dana was playing with Carter.

"This is Casey?" Dana asked and Dean nodded.

"It's a pleasure." Casey said with a smile, shaking his outstretched hand before she knelt down beside Dean and let the dog sniff her while Dana headed back to the house. "He's so cute."

"I knew you'd like him. Now you won't be as lonely while I'm on the road. I've already gotten him signed up for training classes, but he's pretty docile so I don't think training him will be too big of a deal."

"You're on the ball today." Casey praised and Dean grinned, kissing her softly.

"I had to get all of this sorted out before I left again. Vet trip for vaccines is tomorrow morning and first day of training is on Tuesday." He informed and she nodded with a smile, picking up Carter and kissing his muzzle. "Let me take your picture like that." Dean said softly as he pulled out his phone and Casey stayed put so he could take the picture.

"Nikki isn't going to believe this."

"Nikki doesn't believe half the shit I do for you."

"True." Casey agreed as Dean stood and reached out for Carter, to which Casey lifted the puppy into his hand and accepted his free hand to pull her up. He kept her hand in his, but she laced their fingers together. "I was really pissed off at you when I went to the gym, you know."

"Why?"

"You were being unnecessarily distant, and I can't do that shit. You had no reason to be distant, in my opinion, and-"

"Case, when you went to the gym I wasn't trying to be distant. I was emailing Dana and Carla about Carter to see if we could pick him up today. I'm sorry I made you feel that way, though." He said softly as they entered the house and she smiled as they shook hands with Dana and Carla before they left.

Dean glanced out of the corner of his eye every couple minutes, seeing Casey take selfies with Carter for Instagram and Twitter.

"Brie wants us to bring him to Phoenix so Carter can play with Josie." Casey informed and Dean nodded.

"I actually like Josie. Like, at first I was like 'what the fuck is that thing is it even a thing?' but I love Josie, now." Dean admitted and they both laughed.

"I was there when they got Josie, I suggested that they get a pug."

"You would, kitten."

"They were getting so frustrated with me, but they were my ride so they signed up for it." Dean chuckled and Casey pet Carter, who had curled up in her lap and was slowly falling asleep.

"He's falling asleep, Casey."

"He's so cute. Thank you, Dean."

"Anything for you, baby." Dean murmured, leaning over and kissing her softly as he stopped at a red light. "We've got to go over the honeymoon brochures before I leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Where's the show tomorrow? Chances are I won't watch it until Tuesday, but still."

"Biloxi."

"That'll be fun. You had fun last time we were there."

"That was with you, kitten. This time around it'll be weird."

"You'll get used to it, bunny."

* * *

"Dean, hurry up!" Casey called and he jogged down the stairs with the three brochures he meant to give her weeks ago. Casey was sitting on the couch cuddling Carter and Dean smiled at he when he sat beside her on the couch.

"Okay, so these are three places that I thought we'd have a good time. And they're pet friendly, in case you're interested in bringing Carter."

"I would love to bring Carter. So what's choice one?" Casey asked and he handed her a brochure for Jamaica. "Ooh. Fancy." She murmured as she flipped through it and read his little paragraph on why he thought it would be a good place. The next brochure was for Maui, and she couldn't help but laugh aloud when he brought up tanning while holding hands in his opinionated paragraph. The last one was a folded up sheet of printer paper with _"Canada" _written on it in his handwriting above a picture of him standing in front of the cabin they went to before. "You handmade a brochure for the cabin?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd like that. Open it up." He prompted and she smiled opening it up to see that it was a bunch of the pictures she had taken while they were there the last time combined with his neat handwriting.

**_"It's a bear. Grr." _**He wrote under the picture of the bear that she took with an arrow pointed up at the picture.

_**"I'm so strong."**_ He wrote over the picture of him with the fallen over tree.

_**"We had such a good time together."**_ Was written next to the picture that they had the ranger take of them.

_'I felt that the cabin would be a good honeymoon because of all the fun we had last time. The sex was great, too. I kicked down a tree, and we saw a bear. Plus the rangers were really nice. I wouldn't mind going there again.'_

"Canada. Definitely Canada." Casey murmured, wiping away a tear and Dean smiled as Carter yawned and walked from Casey's lap and tried climbing into his.

"We're going to Canada in November, buddy." Dean cheered, lifting the puppy over his head and kissing his muzzle while Casey set the brochures on the table.

"We should buy him a sweater, huh?" Casey asked and Dean chuckled.

"You're going to give him his own wardrobe?" Dean asked and she shrugged.

"Not like his own suitcase of bullshit. But, maybe a jacket or two and little dog mittens because the floors there are cold as hell." Casey reasoned and Dean nodded.

"I'm okay with that. I don't want my little man to have more clothes than I do."

"I may or may not want to buy you and him matching shirts." Casey mumbled and Dean looked down at her.

"One set. That's it and that's all."

"They'll be cute, I swear."

"Five years ago, I wouldn't do shit like this."

"Yeah, well, you're not the same guy you were five years ago." Casey reasoned and he shrugged.

"I didn't have you five years ago."

"Can you you grow out a beard?" Casey asked and he shook his head.

"I'm not getting married with a beard. You may love stubble, but I'm gonna be smooth as a baby's bare ass when we get married. I'll grow one out after."

"Thank you sweetheart."


	25. Low

"Star Trek." Casey stated, hands on her hips and Dean sighed.

"Star Wars. You can be my Princess Leia." Dean argued and Casey shook her head. "You a gotta admit, babe, I'd be a sexy Han Solo."

"I cannot believe that we got to walk in on this conversation." Brie said loudly, setting Josie on the hardwood floor of Dean and Casie's living room where Carter eagerly ran to greet the French Bulldog as Casey hugged her older sister.

"I can tell you that it's not a conversation I expected to hear out of these two." Daniel joked as Nikki and John entered the apartment while Carter and Josie romped around in the carpet. "I love that those two are so close."

"Yeah, they're cute." Nikki mumbled. "What conversation were they having?"

"A battle between Star Trek and Star Wars." Brie explained and Casey shrugged.

"I thought we were going slutty Disney this time?" Nikki asked and Casey shook her head.

"I refuse to do that to Disney. No way. Not a chance." Casey stated and Nikki and Brie looked at her odd. "Disney is my go-to when I feel sad or sick. I'm not going slutty Disney."

"It's a slutty party, and they want us to correlate." Nikki argued and Casey crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to demean Disney. That cryogenically frozen son of a bitch makes me so happy on a bi weekly basis, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I went slutty Disney. I'll do almost anything else."

"We can all be prostitutes?" Nikki suggested and the other two Bellas rolled their eyes.

"The point of costume parties is to dress differently than we do already." Casey stated dryly and Nikki huffed as everyone else bit back a laugh.

"You're probably stir crazy from being retired, so I'll let that slide since I still get to release my frustrations at work." Nikki stated and Brie looked between her sisters. She knew that Nikki had taken it too far, but Casey wasn't showing any affect from the low blow.

"That was a low blow." Brie muttered and Nikki glared at her.

"Hers was a low blow, too!"

"Not as low as yours, though." John mumbled and Nikki up at him. "Think about it, Nikki. Casey had a good two years left in the business, and she lost it. Not to mention that they had to postpone the wedding until May because of how hurt she got. She's hurting, Nicole."

"I didn't really want you guys defending me and throwing everything out there for me to consider. I can take it as well as I dish it." Casey piped up and everyone stared at her.

"Sorry, Casey." John mumbled and Casey lightly punched him in the stomach

"Is cool, ya big lug. But, uh, can we all just do different variations of Santa costumes? Shouldn't be all too difficult to find since we're so close to December."

"That's a really good idea." Daniel murmured and Casey nodded.

* * *

"Is what John said true?" Nikki asked and Casey shrugged as they sorted through racks together.

"More or less. It's cool, though. You may have meant it, but I meant what I said too, so we're even." Casey muttered, pulling a dress off the rack and showing it to Dean.

"I like it." He mumbled, having already picked out what he was getting and sat down by the changing rooms where he could keep an eye on Casey. He was always concerned about her, regardless of how safe he knew she was.

"Do you really, or are you trying to get me to hurry up?"

"I really do, babe. We need to get Carter his holiday gear, since I don't think his cabin sweater would apply to what you probably want."

"We can do that once we're done shopping with everyone." Casey told him and he nodded.

"Are you and Dean okay? Relationship wise?" Brie asked quietly while Nikki tried her costume on and Casey shrugged.

"What, you mean since we postponed the wedding? We're fine. It was _his_ decision, anyway." She whispered, looking over to where Dean was talking to John and Daniel, all three looking bored out of their minds.

"You sure?"

"Positive. We're fine."

* * *

"Do you think we made the right choice? Postponing and all?" Casey asked as they sorted through sweaters and Dean shrugged, looking down at Carter.

"I know we made the right decision. I can wait four and a half more months, Casey." He assured, holding Carter right by her face. "We can wait, mommy." He spoke an octave higher, slightly tilting Carter like he had done to Casey so many times before. It always made her smile, and her smile made him smile. "My throat has started to hurt from doing that."

"I still don't understand why you do that. You remind me of Natalya when she talks to her cat."

"My voice isn't that terrible."

"It will be after a year of doing that." Casey reasoned, holding a sweater up to Carter.

"He's our baby, and I treat him more like a human being than I treat him like a dog, Case."

"I've noticed, Dean. It's cute. Two sweaters and a Santa costume should be good, yeah?"

"Yeah. That should cover that stupid party, and Scottsdale, he's allowed to be naked on Christmas Day, lord knows that I'll be naked." Dean joked and she rolled her eyes as they walked to the check stand.

"You have a tendency to be ridiculous, has anybody ever told you that?"

"It's why you love me."

"Maybe."


	26. Home

He was unloading his bags from the trunk of the cab when he heard her magical voice.

"Come on, Carter. Daddy is going to be home any minute." Casey cooed at the puppy who walked alongside her without being attached to a leash while she carried a shopping bag. Dean squatted down as the cab drove off and Carter spotted him, sprinting towards the blonde.

"Hey, buddy!" Dean greeted, scratching behind the pug's ears affectionately as Casey walked up with a smile on her face. "I missed you." He murmured, looking up at her and she ruffled his hair.

"I missed you, too. Let's get all your shit upstairs."

"It's a suitcase and a duffle. Not all that much." He argued as he stood and she rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Most of it is most likely smelly and gross, so you can go home."

"I plan on it." He stated as he grabbed his bags and Casey pat her denim clad thigh twice.

"Let's go, Carter."

"You look nice in those jeans, Case. Are they new?" He asked as they all stepped into the elevator and she nodded.

"Thank you. I just bought them yesterday, actually."

"I'd love to take them off of you."

"Tonight, bunny." She assured, popping onto her tip toes to kiss him softly.

"I love you, kitten."

"I love you, too."

He was more than happy to just relax in the recliner with Casey sitting on his lap and Carter laying in hers. He wasn't even sure what they were watching, it didn't really matter to him. Obviously it didn't matter to Casey, because she had fallen asleep as soon as she got comfortable, and he wasn't far behind her. Sleep seemed like a really good idea to him, after sixteen days of being without her. But he continued to study her sleeping face, every so often checking on Carter as well.

"You're so beautiful."

"Shut up." She mumbled, pressing her face more into his neck.

"Let's go cuddle in bed, babe."

"That requires getting up, though." She whined and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Casey."

"Fine." She muttered as she carefully scooped Carter into her arms before standing up. A rapid knocking sounded on the door and Casey looked down at him before going to answer it. "Jay?"

"Adam got into an accident and is asking for you."

"Accident? How bad?"

"Could be worse, but still pretty bad. He wants to see you."

"Yeah, I'll go put on my shoes. Carter go lay down." She instructed as she put the pug down and slipped on her shoes, grabbing her coat and her phone before heading out the door.

"No, Casey, that's cool. I totally don't mind you leaving right before we were about to cuddle. I've only been gone for two and a half weeks, but you go on." Dean muttered aloud, knowing that only the pug who was staring up at him from his bed actually heard him. "Mommy can be inconsiderate at times, buddy."

* * *

_**'Is Adam okay?'**_ She was a bit surprised that Dean would text and ask her about Adam, but replied nonetheless.

_'He's been asleep since I got here, but he gave the doctors permission to talk to me and Jay about this since his girlfriend is wherever right now and can't be here.'_ She texted back, then decided to add her apology._ 'I'm sorry that I just left like that.'_

_**'I get it. Adam's special.'**_

_'I wouldn't say special...'_

**_'More important to you than I am, obviously.'_** Her eyes widened at the text and she looked over at Jay, who was half asleep with his head leaned back against the wall.

"I've got to call Dean, I'll just be outside."

"If he wakes up, I'll tell him you're here."

"Thank you." Casey mumbled, patting Jay's cheek lightly as she exited the room and leaned against the wall as her phone dialed Dean's number. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked as soon as he answered the phone and heard him sigh.

_"What?"_

"Don't 'what' me, Ambrose. You know damn well what you just said and how incorrect it was."

"_I don't see how it's incorrect. You're at his bedside, not home with me after I've been gone for sixteen days."_ He slurred sixteen. That's when she knew he was drunk and that their argument would be a waste of time, but she kept going.

"Do you hear how ridiculous you sound? After all the times I've sat at your bedside, sometimes for days, and you're bitching at me. I missed what could've been the biggest matches of my career sitting by your bedside."

_"Why do you keep bringing up the job you don't have anymore?" _That hurt. But Casey wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"I'm not doing this with you."

_"Yeah, we'll talk when you get home."_

"Whatever." She hung up on him, running her fingers through her hair and pushing it back, fighting tears. _Be strong for Adam. You can deal with Dean later._ She told herself as she squeezed her phone tight in her hand for a moment before she went back into Adam's room.

"Why does my Princess look so sad?" Adam asked, voice raspy, and she shrugged, slipping her phone into her pocket as she sat down.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with. I'll be fine."


	27. Secrets

Casey, Jay, and Adam sat and talked, just trying to keep Adam calm about being stuck in a hospital. All three were made uneasy about being in a hospital for any reason, having made quite a few trips for themselves that didn't end well. Adam was antsy, as expected, but Casey was upset over her phone conversation with Dean. She hadn't seen him drunk in a really long time, and knowing that it was her fault that he got that drunk made her feel bad and worry about Carter. Not saying that he would pick a fight with the dog, of all people and things, but she didn't want him doing something careless that got their baby hurt. Chances are, he would and not even realize until he sobered up.

"Princess, you're distracted." Adam observed and Casey shook her head with a sigh.

"It's Dean. He was drunk when I called earlier."

"You're afraid he'll do something stupid?" Jay asked and she nodded.

"Fucking terrified. It's not fair that we were celebrating my birthday and his stupid friend gets hospitalized and he rushes and out and I didn't even huff about it. But today isn't special to us in any way, and he's throwing a fit about me being here."

"It isn't fair, Princess. I trust him with you, but you're not going to be treated like this." Adam stated, taking Casey's hand in his supportively as Jay excused himself to go use the restroom.

"I just feel like every time we take one step forward, we get catapulted three steps backwards and it's all my fault." She started to cry, avoiding eye contact with Adam. But he wasn't having that.

"No no no. Princess, no. Come here." He gave her arm a slight tug to prompt her into sitting on the bed with him and she complied, pressing her face into the gauze on his neck. "It's not your fault. It takes two to have a relationship, and it's not just what one person did wrong, it's how the other person reacts to the situation. None of these 'steps back', as you've decided to call them, are your fault. You didn't ask to get speared, you didn't ask for me to get into a car accident. You're being a good friend, and he needs to realize that he's not being fair to you."

"If you say so."

"And if you don't tell him that when Jay takes you home later, I swear to god I will tell him myself and bring you back to North Carolina with me until he gets his shit together." Adam informed and she nodded. "Good girl."

"I never thought that I would ever hear that out of you again."

"I'm still part of the lifestyle, Princess, and you know that a part of you thrives on being called a good girl. You don't leave the life completely intact, you know this. Somewhere in that pretty mind of yours, every rule we had is just sitting there."

"Dean doesn't know that I ever was part of the life." Casey mumbled and Adam looked down at her in shock as Jay reentered the room.

"What did I miss?"

"Casey never told Dean that she was a sub."

"How did he not know? Well, after Randy you kind of went into a 'no bullshit' kind of mode and I bet that submissive part of you just shut down for a while, and you never needed it with Dean, because he never really dominated you or made you feel the need to be." Jay reasoned and Casey shrugged. "Plus, Adam was your only dom ever, so I guess that adds to it. Maybe your sub side is really only present with Adam."

"That makes sense." Adam mumbled and Casey nodded.

"Can we switch topics, though?" Casey asked, giving Adam's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sure thing, Princess."

* * *

Dean woke up on the couch with a groan, bottle in hand.

"This was full last night?" He questioned aloud, but then looked down to see a puddle of beer on the floor, and Carter lapping at it. "No no no. Fuck." He cussed getting onto his feet and picking up Carter, slipping into his shoes and a sweatshirt before heading out the door. "Car keys and phone." He reminded himself, rushing back into the apartment and heading down to his car.

On the drive to the vet, Carter was acting funny, which only made Dean feel worse about being such an idiot. Right as he pulled into the parking lot of the animal hospital, Carter laid down and Dean panicked.

"No, buddy. You can't quit on me, too." He murmured, picking up the pug and carrying him into the hospital. "My dog needs help now!"

Casey was definitely going to leave him, now. Or kill him. Or both. All he could do now was hope that Carter would be okay.


	28. Floors

Jay drove Casey home, a heavily sedated Adam sleeping soundly in the backseat.

"He'll be fine at my place, don't worry so much." Jay assured, noticing Casey's glances to the backseat every so often.

"It's hard not to, Jay. Not to mention that he's adorable without a smartass comment on the tip of his tongue." Casey joked and Jay chuckled.

"Very adorable. Keep in touch, girlie, I know he's going to be worried sick about you." Jay insisted, and she nodded when he parked beside her car, where Dean usually parked.

"For sure."

"You sound off?" Jay asked and she shrugged.

"Its nothing. I'll be fine. Have Adam text me when he's coherent, okay?"

"For sure."

"Thanks Jay."

"Thanks for being there, he was certainly more relaxed when you were there."

"I'll do anything within reason for Adam. Thanks for calling me, I know you're not my biggest fan, but-"

"He loves you, and he's my best friend. I can put my differences aside for him, because you're not that bad of a woman. I understand why he likes you so much." Jay cut her off and she nodded with a small smile.

"I should go. Don't forget to have him text me."

"You'll be the first person he contacts, I promise." Jay assured and she smiled as she got out of the car and headed up to her apartment. Upon seeing that the door was unlocked, she felt herself begin to panic. He wouldn't just leave the door open. Leaving was one thing he would do. Taking the dog was another thing he would do. But he wouldn't not lock the door. Something had to be wrong. Very wrong.

_Is that a puddle of beer? _She asked herself before feeling all of her panic turn into rage. _How dare that motherfucker leave a puddle of beer on my hardwood motherfucking floors._ She thought as she dropped a towel onto the puddle to absorb the liquid while she dialed his number.

_"Case-"_

"Jonathan Michael Good. How many times do I have to tell you not to leave a fucking spill on my goddamn hardwood floors!?"

_"I'm sor-"_

"Fuck you and your apology, Jon! I'm so fucking tired of you and your fucking apologies, you motherfucker! Did I mention that you're a hypocrite!?"

_"I am?"_

"Yeah, you are! You left my birthday dinner early because fucking Sami got hurt and sent to the hospital. Why the fuck would it be such a problem for me to see Adam?" She asked and he sighed.

_"You're right. The boy and I are on our way home, okay? We'll talk about this when we get home."_

"I'll be here." She promptly hung up before he could utter his "I love you", feeling victorious. He deserved shitty treatment for the shit he said last night.

He set his phone in the cup holder, not at all surprised by the way she spoke to him. He deserved it, since she loved those hardwood floors, and that puddle wouldn't have been there if he hadn't gotten drunk, and if he wouldn't have gotten drunk if he wasn't being a jealous hypocrite. She was right. She was always right when it came to him being a dick.

"Why am I such a fuck up, Carter?" He asked the pug, who was in a better spot than he was earlier in the morning, but was only met with a tilted head and what he felt was a condescending stare. "I know, I'm a shithead."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!?" Casey asked once he carried Carter through the front door and he looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. He wasn't going to risk getting her more pissed off with him, so he decided to lie.

"Just spending the morning with my boy to help get over my hangover."

"I hope you slept well, leaving beer on my fucking floor. Do you know how worried I was about you!?"

"You were worried about me?" He asked quietly as he set Carter on the couch and she nodded with a small sigh.

"You never leave the door unlocked when you leave the house. Then I saw the puddle of beer on my goddamn floor and got really pissed off."

"I truly am sorry for that, Casey. And I'm sorry for last night. I was just jealous, and I was being a hypocrite because I was jealous. I realize that I crossed the line with a really low blow, and I'm sorry for that, too. I'm one sorry son of a bitch, and I really don't want you to leave me." He rambled and she looked up at him. He could see the conflict in her eyes and felt the panic rise in his body. She couldn't leave him. He was positive that he'd slowly die without her. "Casey, baby, please."

"My feelings were really hurt last night, Jon. I don't know that I can just dismiss what you said and go about my life like its nothing. I cried in front of Adam, which probably made him feel like shit because he probably thought it was his fault. I don't like crying in front of Adam. I don't like crying in general, but you made me feel like shit and I had to."

"So this is it? You're leaving me because I got drunk and jealous?" He asked, feeling his chest tighten as she bit her lip nervously.

"I don't think I could survive without you, Jon. But you can't turn to the bottle whenever you get jealous. Especially of Adam, of all people."

"I'll stop drinking."

"Come again?" Jon completely sober? She didn't think it was possible.

"Well, maybe I'll just stop drinking in the house. That way the chances of me ruining the hardwood floors."

"You'd do that?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'll do anything for you, Casey." He spoke softly, cupping her cheek. "Just promise me you'll stay, kitten." She only nodded, seeing the pure desperation in his eyes and knowing that he'd be just as lost without her as she would be without him.


	29. Cafe

_**'I want his phone number.'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Why not?'**_

_'Because you'll yell at him.'_

_'__**I won't. I promise, Princess.'**_She broke down and texted Adam the phone number, hoping that he was true to his word and didn't yell at her fiancé.

_'I swear to god if you yell at him, I won't talk to you for a week.'_

_**'I wouldn't do that to you, or myself, Princess.'**_

Dean watched as she fidgeted on the balcony. Ever since their spat she had been distant, and deservedly so. Just because she said she wasn't leaving him didn't mean that he had earned her forgiveness just yet. He knew that he hurt her badly and crossed a line that he never should have, but a little piece of him wanted to say that she was pissed over him almost fucking up the floor, which would be fucking stupid if that was the case. He could pay to replace the floors easily.

"Hey Case?" He asked as he stepped onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you want for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." She dismissed his question and he sighed, having not seen her eat anything today.

"You've gotta eat something, kitten."

"I'm not going to eat if I'm not hungry." She argued and he sighed as he felt his phone vibrate, alerting him that he had a text. Casey sighed and slipped from his grasp and went inside as he pulled out the phone, his brow furrowing as he stared down the unfamiliar number.

_'__**We need to talk about how you treated my Princess a couple days ago.'**_

_'Adam?'_

_'__**No shit. Who else would it be?'**_

_'No need to be sassy. When and where, since I'm assuming that this is a face to face conversation.'_

_'__**Today at three. I'll text you an address and you'll meet me there.'**_

_'Its 215.'_

_'__**I hope you're dressed already.'**_The next message was the address to a small cafe, he learned after looking it up on his maps app.

"In the middle of fucking nowhere." Dean sighed as he went back inside and Casey looked up at him from where she was playing with Carter on the couch.

"What is?"

"The cafe Adam wants to meet at." Dean explained and Casey nodded, not even bothering to ask why. She knew exactly what cafe it was, having been there a few times with Adam- the very first was to discuss their arrangement about a month after he offered to train her.

* * *

_"Did you find the place okay?" A thirty-three year old Adam asked as a twenty-one year old Casey entered the abandoned looking cafe._

_"A bit off the beaten track, but it wasn't too difficult."_

_"That's good to hear, darlin'. Have you given my...proposition any thought?" He asked as Casey sat down across from him with a small smile._

_"I have, actually. But I did some googling and that looks like its really brutal and painful on my-"_

_"You were obviously looking in the wrong places, honey. I'm not that mean of a guy. I'm not going to hit you because you forgot to make your bed." He assured, pulling her hands apart and holding them in his. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and nodded._

_"I believe you."_

_"So, you want to give this a try?" He asked and she nodded. "A verbal response, please."_

_"Yes, I would like to give this a try."_

_"Awesome." He grinned, pulling a large yellow envelope from what seemed to be nowhere. "We just have to go over a few things and sign some shit. Boring, I know, but this is the safest way to do something like this. We'll get kinky as hell, but you need to trust that I'll always have your safety in mind." Adam explained, pulling a small stack of papers out of the envelope and setting them on it neatly._

_"How many pages is this?" Casey asked and Adam shrugged._

_"Should be no more than three. Page one is my rules for outside of the bedroom, page two is a list of rules for inside the bedroom and the different kinks I have, and three is just a contract saying that you read all the rules and you won't be a major bitch should this agreement end badly and tell the world about this little hobby of mine."_

_"Seems simple enough." Casey mumbled, reading each rule carefully. "Number three says that I can make no physical contact with other men, that's a bit difficult considering my job."_

_"Physical as in not professionally. Formal handshakes and ring work is fine, but I don't want other men all over what is mine." Adam explained and she nodded. "I appreciate you asking for the clarification."_

_"I appreciate you making it clear to me, Mr. Copeland." She spoke with a wink and he smirked, lightly nudging her foot with his as she set the outside rules aside and picked up the bedroom rules._

* * *

"Casey?" Dean snapped her from her reverie and she looked up at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Im gonna head out to meet Adam. You gonna be okay without me?"

"Yeah, sure. Have fun, and don't yell at him."

"Why would I yell at him?" Dean asked, a bit taken aback by her request.

"You have a tendency to get defensive. I'm just asking you not to yell, since he promised me that he wouldn't yell at you." Casey spoke softly, he could tell that she may be pissed off at him, but she still cared enough about his feelings that she'd ask Adam not to give him the verbal ass kicking that he deserved. He appreciated that.

"I won't yell at him, I promise, kitten."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and she smiled slightly.

"I love you, Casey."

"I love you, too. You should go, because Adam doesn't like it when people are late to meetings with him."

"Alright."

* * *

**I may or may not have generated an idea of a prequel to The Third Bella. I may or may not have already typed up a first chapter for said prequel and it may or may not be about Casey and Adam. But read and review, much thanks to xxDream-Up-Your-Painxx, Rammy889, AngelsDestiny22, Dixiewinxwrites12, Pinayprincesa, ghunter182003, and NESSAANCALIME6913, for reviewing so far, I truly do appreciate it you guys! **


	30. Chat

Dean pulled up to the cafe, a bit thrown off by its middle of nowhere location. He wasn't all too weirded out that the only cars there were his and one that he assumed was Adam's. He stepped out of the car, tossing his hat back into the car but leaving his sunglasses on as he shut the door and headed towards the door.

"You're late." Adam called from his seat at a table by the window and Dean took off his sunglasses as he made his way to the older blonde's table.

"Only by a couple minutes. I took a wrong turn."

"Of course you did. Have a seat, we might be here awhile." Dean did as Adam said, lacing his palms together and resting them on the table. "You're probably a bit confused as to why I've requested that you meet me in a damn near abandoned cafe in the middle of fucking nowhere, right?"

"A bit, but I'm assuming that you have a damn good reason. Gas is expensive."

"Damn straight. Casey is a damn good reason to have a private conversation in a private place." Dean only nodded and Adam smirked. "I'm assuming that she told you what an asshat you are already."

"Yeah, and she yelled at me about leaving a spill on the hardwood floors."

"That's something she got from me. We used to spend hours in Home Depot just looking at different types of hardwood flooring and comparing them." Adam chuckled at the surprised look on Dean's face. "I'm really anal about my floors. But that's not why we're here."

"Are you going to further lecture me on how much if a shithead I am?"

"Kind of. I just need to get a few points across and then you'll get your opportunity to say whatever, I'll give my final warning, and then we can leave and go about our days." Adam explained and Dean nodded, ready to hear what Adam needed to say. "Casey made me promise not to yell at you, so rest assured."

"She made me promise not to yell either."

"Oh, good. She's always looking out for her best interest."

"Me or you?" Dean asked and Adam shrugged.

"Both of us. We're the biggest two men in her life, she doesn't want us to be at each other's throats five months before your wedding." Adam explained and Dean nodded.

"Alright. I'm ready to take what you have to dish out, and I won't interrupt." Dean assured and Adam nodded, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Alright. We'll start with the major one that's been bothering me. I have no clue what you said to her on the phone, I don't even want to know, but you made her cry. I hate to see her cry. Like I've said before, she's my Princess. I'm not going to stand for the man she's in love with making her cry because he got jealous, drunk, and became a hypocrite because of it."

"Yeah, I'm-" Dean stopped when Adam rose a finger. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey was sitting on the beach with Carter, Ted, Brad, and Wade, explaining the past few nights with Dean.

"...and Adam says that it's not my fault, but I really feel like it is my fault."

"If Adam says no, then no." Ted stated firmly and Casey nodded. "In my professional relationship expertise, I-"

"Your what?" Brad asked and Ted rolled his eyes.

"Like I was saying, I feel that it's his fault. He knows what Adam is to you. He might not know the whole story behind that relationship, but he doesn't need to know, either." Ted continued and Casey nodded, looking over at Carter who was wearing Wade's sunglasses while fast asleep on his own towel.

"Did Adam tell you what he was going to say to him?" Wade asked and Casey shook her head.

"All I know is that they're not going to yell at each other."

"That's...something positive, I guess." Brad tried to assure but Casey only sighed.

"At least we all know that Adam is going to set him straight and let him know that his bullshit will not be tolerated." Ted stated and Casey nodded, laying back beside Carter and adjusting her sunglasses.

"I'll ask Adam for the cliff notes of what he said to Dean and forward it to you guys. He might not give it to me, though."

"Why wouldn't he?" Wade asked and she pat his arm.

"Sometimes he does and sometimes he'll say that all I needed to know was that the situation was handled."

"Handled?" Brad asked and she shrugged.

"He never told me how it got handled. All he said was that it was. How do you think my sisters and I made our way to the main roster so quickly? To this day, I have no clue what he told the administrators. That was how he 'handled' us not spending a lot of time together because he was on the road and I was training in Florida." She used air quotes and the men nodded.

"And at that time, he had more pull than anybody, probably." Ted stated and Casey nodded.

"Did Vickie know about you two?" Brad asked and Casey nodded with a grin.

"Why do you think she hates me so much?" Casey laughed and the three men chuckled. "She walked in on us in a storage closet in some arena in Toronto."


	31. Better

He had left her for a ten day tour. She wasn't exactly lonely, since she had Carter, but she found herself missing him greatly, despite how upset she still was about what he had said. All thoughts led to just forgiving him, but Casey didn't think it could be that simple. Chances were, she'd always remember what he said and it'd be in the back of her mind whenever she was with Adam. Speaking of Adam, he never told her what he said to Dean. Like Casey predicted, he only said that the situation was "handled" and nothing more had to be said about the issue. It never really crossed Casey's mind that she could ask Adam to elaborate, since she was no longer his sub and didn't have to abide by his rules, but like he said before, you don't leave the life completely in tact. She knew that's she'd never question Adam ever, because that was rule five, and he was most serious about rule five. Questioning leads to doubt, and a sub should never doubt their dom. Rule five was the rule that bit her in the ass the most in the close to four years that she was with Adam.

"Case! I'm home early!" Dean called throughout the apartment and she rushed from where she was in their bedroom to meet him. He was a bit surprised to see her so happy to see him, let alone jumping on him. But her caught her regardless, spinning them in a small circle. "I missed you, babe."

"I missed you, too. I actually have something that I have to tell you." She mumbled as he set her down and he nodded.

"Let me take care of my dirty clothes, and-"

"This is more important than the laundry I'm doing later." She cut him off and he nodded, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he carried up to their bedroom. "A bit presumptuous of you, isn't it?" She asked with a laugh as he dropped her on the bed and he shrugged, sitting beside her.

"Nah, I was going to make you cuddle with me, regardless." He told her as he toed off his shoes and removed his shirt. She moved so that she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's good. But first, I want to let you know that I've been doing some thinking, and I'm sorry for being such a bitch and yelling at you about the floors. I forgive you for what you said on the phone, since nobody's perfect and I'm sure that had the tables been turned, I probably would have said worse."

"Casey, I forgave you for yelling at me the day it happened." She nodded, and he kissed her softly.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked softly, kissing him again.

"Nah, sweetheart, I'm the lucky one." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She gave his shoulders a gentle nudge and he laid back on the bed, letting her take control of the kiss while his hands gently massaged her sides, working his way up her shirt to cup her chest through her bra momentarily before pulling her shirt up. She got the hint and sat up, pulling her shirt off slowly and rolling her hips against his hardening erection, earning a groan from her fiancé. He sat up and kissed her again, laying back but keeping his arms tight around her to keep her close, one hand weaving in her hair while the other kept a tight hold on her side. He rolled so that he was on top and set to work on unbuttoning her jeans. "What the fuck is this button?"

"They're decoration." She informed with a smirk and he looked from the "button" of her jeans to her face in confusion.

"The fuck?" He asked, eyes lighting in realization when she hooked her thumbs into her waistband and pulled them down a bit. "Oh."

"Make love to me, cutie." She mumbled before capturing his lips in another passionate kiss.

* * *

She woke up to the sun setting beneath the horizon of the Tampa Bay, when something hit her. They had sex with the curtains open. Anybody could have seen them. All they had to do was glance up at their window, fortieth floor or not.

So she slipped from the bed and put on her bra and underwear before pulling the curtains shut and headed into their large walk in closet. She pulled his dark blue dress shirt from its hanger and slipped it on before heading downstairs to find him in the kitchen, wearing only his jeans and she could tell that he was going commando based on how low they hung and the lack of a visible waistband like usual.

"Good evening, sexy." He greeted with a smirk and she smiled, fluffing her hair in the back with one hand as she approached him.

"Good evening. Were you aware that the curtains were open?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him, resting her hands on his stomach and resting her head on his back.

"Yeah, I opened them after I put on my pants. I figured you'd appreciate waking up to the view."

"I did. I thought that we had had sex with the curtains open, so you telling me that you opened them is a relief." He chuckled and she smiled, pressing a kiss to one of the marks left by her nails earlier in the day. "What are you making?"

"Macaroni and cheese."

"Yummy."

"Knew you'd love it."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Casey." He mumbled, turning off the stove and placing his hands on hers before turning around and tilting her chin up so he could plant a loving kiss on her lips. She smiled as he pulled back a bit, leaving- at most- only an inch of space between their lips. "I hope our kids have your eyes."

"I'd prefer them to have yours. They're such a beautiful shade of blue, baby." Casey murmured, pushing his sandy blonde curls out of his face.

"Yours are such a nice brown, though. I wouldn't be upset if we had a little girl who looked just like you."

"We've got a few months before we have to worry about kids, bunny."

"I know, kitten. But it's what I think about when I've got nothing to do. Having a baby with you, being a family, y'know?" He mumbled, pressing another kiss to her lips and she cupped his cheek.

"I think about it, too. I just have to fit in my wedding dress, so getting pregnant will have to wait until two weeks before the wedding at the soonest." Casey reasoned and Dean nodded.

"I wanna see it."

"You've got to wait."

* * *

**I cannot stress enough how much reviews mean to me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep doing so because I really like reading your feedback. Reviews, favorites, and follows are what make me feel like this is worth continuing, so thanks to everyone who has done so, because you keep the fire burning. **


	32. Rehearsal

The couple got settled in their hotel room in Maui a week before the wedding. Casey and Dean were happier than ever, both practically giddy with excitement that they were only seven days away from being Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose/Good.

"Seven days from seeing that dress." Dean commented, rubbing his hands together.

"Seven days from seeing that tux." Casey countered, putting all their things away as Carter made himself comfortable on the bed.

"So the rehearsal dinner is Friday night, and the guys are kidnapping me on Saturday, like the girls are kidnapping you?"

"Yes. Nikki and Brie coordinated with Seth and Roman, so we'll be together late in the night." Casey informed and Dean nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head as they looked at the view of the ocean they got from their hotel room.

"I cannot wait for you to hear my wedding vows." He murmured and she smiled.

"I can't wait for you to hear mine. I think they'll make you laugh because they're such a cheesefest." Casey laughed and Dean smiled into her hair.

"I bet they're the cutest things I've ever heard you say ever."

"Oh hush. Stop trying to butter me up."

"Are we going down to the beach today?" He asked and she shrugged.

"We could take Carter, since he's a little beach bum." Casey suggested and he nodded, looking over at their "baby" who was fast asleep on the bed, curled up in the cardigan that Casey had thrown on the bed when they got into their room.

"Or we could let our baby sleep, and work on making another on the beach." Dean suggested and Casey looked back at him.

"Good thing I'm already wearing my bathing suit." She said, closing the curtains and pulling away from him. "Carter prefers sleeping with the curtains closed."

"Do you ever sleep with the curtains open at home?" He asked, switching his jeans and briefs for his swim trunks as she got their towels and other beach things ready.

"Yeah, but only when the moon is full."

"Tonight, we make love with the curtain open."

"Dean, I-"

"Under the blanket, if it makes you feel better." He added, knowing of her fear to be the next Kim Kardashian.

"It does, actually."

"I just really like the way the moon makes you look." He mumbled as he took her hand and they left their hotel room, making sure that the door was locked before heading for the elevator.

* * *

"Yearly vacation to Maui every year. No arguments." He stated as they laid on the beach watching the sunset. Casey had her head on his chest and he was lazily stroking her side as they stared out at the ocean, sharing kisses every so often.

"I'd be an idiot to argue." She mumbled with a smile and he kissed her head softly.

"We should get back to Carter, huh?" He murmured and she nodded with a sigh.

"Will you carry me?"

"You know I will." He assured as they stood and he took a moment to appreciate her body in her jean shorts and bikini top with his old Shield zip up hoodie on over it. "You're so sexy."

"Shut up." She giggled as they shook off and folded up the towels. "I feel like I got such an uneven tan today."

"I love your tan lines, so don't worry." He assured as he knelt down for her to get on his back.

"I don't want to have an uneven tan line at the wedding. Those pictures will be forever, silly man." She reasoned, smiling into his neck and he nodded as he picked up their bag and began walking back to the hotel.

"I'm so excited to eat that wedding cake, babe, you have no idea. This is a whole week of eating whatever the fuck I want whenever I want it."

"I'm excited for you, bunny."

"You fuckin' better be."

* * *

The rehearsal dinner was...interesting, in Casey's opinion. Her sisters somehow got drunk beforehand and slurred their whole speech together, and Sami Calihan rushed through his like it was nothing. Dean had made a comment about not getting shut faced until after their speech and Nikki and Brie took it badly, as expected, because they were drunk. Then he had a one on one pep talk with Sami while Casey downed her third glass of wine and finished his, already feeling the nerves set in. It wasn't cold feet, but nervous for her vows. What if she rushed them? Or stumbled through it despite his assuring smile and the love that was obvious in those baby blue eyes whenever he looked at her.

"Didn't you have a surprise for Casey?" Nikki asked Dean, who was on the opposite side of the room, but she was projecting her voice fine.

"During the legit dinner, key word there being 'surprise', Nicole." Dean called back before going back to his conversation with Sami as Casey switched her empty wine glass with his half-full glass, the whole time telling herself that he wasn't going to miss it.

"How much do you plan on drinking tonight, Bells?" Roman asked and Casey looked over at him, the glass barely touching her lips.

"Enough. This is stressing me out and making me nervous, Rome." She answered honestly before downing Dean's glass of wine and setting it on the table.

"Nervous about sealing the deal, or how the reception is going to go?"

"The reception. I'm not having cold feet."

"Dean's got this covered. I've never seen him more dead set on making something perfect for anybody. I wouldn't worry about the reception, I'd just worry about making it down the isle and not forgetting when to say 'I do', okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Rome."

"Not a problem, kid."

* * *

"You certainly drank a lot." Dean commented as he carried her bridal style down the hall to their bedroom and she nodded, burying her face into his neck.

"Everything just seemed so...rocky. It made me nervous and was stressing me out." She admitted and he nodded. "But Roman said something about letting you handle the reception and I relaxed a bit." He nodded once again, kissing her head as he opened the door to their room, kicking the door shut with his foot before carrying Casey to the bed and laying her down gently. He removed her shoes and pulled her jeans off, deciding that she'd be fine in her shirt since Carter had already moved to lay beside her and he didn't want to bother him or her. He closed the curtains before shedding his pants, shoes, socks, and shirt before getting into bed and pulling the covers up to his now sleeping fiancé's chin and letting himself get some shut eye, as well. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


	33. Party

"Is it sad that I don't want to go to my own bachelorette party?" Casey asked as she blow dried her hair and Dean shrugged as he stepped out of the shower.

"Yeah, kinda. But I'd rather stay with you all night instead of being in a bar with my single friends." He said as he took the blow drier from her and used it on his own head. "How do you want my hair tomorrow?"

"However you want it. I wouldn't mind you combing it back."

"Then that's what I'll do." He said softly into her ear as he gave back the blow drier and kissed her cheek. "And I promise not to kiss or touch another woman inappropriately tonight."

"You can have your stupid lap dances, Brie said that I was getting one tonight." Casey muttered and he rose an eyebrow.

"You don't want your own Magic Mike?" He teased and she shook her head.

"Nope. Not unless it's you." She confirmed and he shrugged as he turned off the blow drier and set it on the counter, playing with her hair. "It's getting pressed tomorrow." She mumbled as she walked into the bedroom with him and he smirked.

"Just pressed?"

"I don't know anything other than that. I've been getting told the major things." She explained, slipping into her black dress.

"I'm sure you'll look gorgeous, like always." He assured, zipping her dress for her and copping a feel.

"Go away." She giggled and he chuckled.

"You know what this dress does to me, Casey. I just can't help myself. But something tells me that you wouldn't mind me fucking you senseless right now."

"I'm getting stolen in ten minutes, we don't have time." She objected and he nipped her ear, but backed up so he could get dressed.

"I'm leaving in, like, five minutes. At least I think. I'm not sure, though." He said and she nodded, slipping on her heels as somebody knocked on their door. She opened the door to see Sami, Seth, and Roman.

"He's not ready yet."

"Of course he's not. You look good, though." Roman complimented and Casey smiled.

"Our little Bells is getting married tomorrow, hug me, girlie." Seth cooed , stepping into the room to scoop Casey in a hug, spinning her in circles.

"You're going to make her dizzy like last time, Seth." Dean scolded, prying Casey away and making sure that she was steady before kissing her softly. "I have my phone on me, please take yours."

"I will. Don't use that as an excuse to text me all night."

"Never. But call me if something happens, alright?" She nodded and he kissed her again. "I miss you already."

"Go have fun with your friends. I'll see you tonight." She told him, pushing him towards the door.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She said as she pushed him out the door just as Nikki, Brie, and Kaitlyn approached.

"Get your phone and key and let's go, Casey." Nikki instructed and Casey nodded, grabbing both and leaving the room.

* * *

"This whole thing makes me really uncomfortable." Casey told her bridal party and all three shook their heads.

"It's tradition. Just sit back and enjoy it." Nikki stated and Casey shook her head as she took a sip of her Cherry Bomb.

"He gave you the go-ahead, I don't understand why you're so uncomfortable." Brie stated and Casey sighed.

"I've never been in a place like this before. Let alone have a giant target on my back like this." For emphasis, Casey gave the sash forced on her a tug and all three women sighed as the lights went out and Casey began looking around.

"Stop looking so nervous." Kaitlyn told Casey, who only sat up straighter. "Not what I meant."

* * *

"Bro, stop checking your phone and have a good time." Sami chided and Dean sighed, but slipped his phone into his front pocket.

"This is how you know I'm not the same guy anymore. I can't even look these chicks in the tits, guys." Dean commented, leaning back in his seat and hoping that Casey was having a better time than he was.

"Well, at least we know that he's serious about getting married." Seth commented and Roman nodded.

"We're leaving soon, right?" Dean asked and Roman nodded.

"We're meeting the ladies at a club in twenty minutes."

"Good. I've missed my lady."

"Is Kaitlyn single?" Sami asked and Dean nodded.

"Last I checked."

"Awesome."

"That's Casey's best lady friend. You better not hurt her, or in sure Casey would ask me to hurt you."

"I'm not the same guy either, Mox." Sami assured and Dean nodded. "If I'm even her type."

"Won't know until you talk to her."

* * *

"Is Casey drunk?" Dean asked as he and the guys approached the table that the girls were sitting at. Casey was sitting with Kaitlyn, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"We had to get her to relax somehow. She was really uncomfortable about the strip club." Kaitlyn explained and Dean nodded, sliding into the rounded booth beside Casey and wrapping his arm around her. She instantly shifted to lean on him and he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you." She said softly and he nodded.

"I missed you too, kitten. Do you wanna go lay down?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go lay down." He kissed her head again and helped her out of the booth, waving goodbye to their wedding party and helping her walk out. "Weren't feeling Brie Mode?"

"Nope. I'm so tired, babe." She mumbled and he nodded. She gave a slight yelp as he scooped her up into his arms, but relaxed and buried her face into his neck. "You smell like a bar and Eve Torres combined."

"Does Eve Torres smell good?"

"She would wear the shittiest perfume in the history of shitty perfume. Like, we knew it was expensive but it smelled like the cheap shit." He only chuckled and kissed her head as he carried her into the hotel.

* * *

**At most four chapters left. It all depends on how it all fits together. There's gonna be an epilogue, for sure. I'm still on the fence about writing the prequel to The Third Bella. If that's something that interests you guys, let me know. After Engaged to Disengage, I think I'll just make little collection of oneshots surrounding their married life, but I really don't think I'll write another legit story about Dean and Casey. **


	34. Wedding

"Sit still, Casey." Brie scolded and Casey sighed, but ceased the tapping of her foot while the hair stylist continued doing her job.

"You have such beautiful hair." The stylist complimented and Casey smiled.

"Thank you. I have to admit, I feel a bit awkward just sitting here in my underwear." Casey joked and they all laughed as her phone rang. It was Roman, which worried her.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kitten."_

"Why are you using Roman's phone?"

_"I needed to hear your voice and these fuckers took my phone away. What tortures are they putting you through?"_

"I'm getting my hair done now, and then I'm putting on my dress." She noticed the way Nikki glanced over at her and waved it off as he told her about getting his tux adjusted.

_"... I feel so naked, Casey."_

"Well, if it's any consolation, I can see my abs in this mirror."

_"I can see mine if I took off my shirt, but I'll leave that to you when we get to the cabin."_ He teased and she grinned into the phone.

"Casey, get off the phone, it's time." Nikki ordered and Casey sighed.

"Alright. I gotta go, bunny. I'll see you at the altar."

_"For sure. I love you, kitten."_

"I love you, too." He hung up and she set her phone on the counter. "He needed to hear my voice." Casey gushed and her sisters shook their heads.

"You two are way too codependent." Nikki muttered and Casey rolled her eyes.

"It's not as bad as it was before I retired." Casey defended as she slid from her chair and Nikki rolled her eyes as she took Casey's place.

"Girls, we're not doing this today. Argue about this later." Kathy scolded as Casey was helped into her dress and the siblings sighed.

"Whatever." Nikki and Casey said in unison and Kathy sighed, heading out to go check on the groomsmen and the codependent groom.

* * *

"Nikki just has to get her bun fixed and then they'll all be ready." Kathy informed and the men nodded. "Are you ready?" She asked, pointing at Dean and he nodded.

"See you guys in like twenty minutes." He called to his groomsmen and they all gave some kind of confirmation as Dean and Kathy linked arms and walked to the main door. "Thank you for this." He said softly and Kathy looked up at him.

"I've been waiting for this day since Casey brought you home to us." Kathy admitted with a small smile, her eyes already welling up with tears as she pulled him into a hug. "Take care of my Casey, Jonathan Michael."

"I promise. You ready?"

"I'm ready." She murmured, wiping at her eyes before putting her handkerchief into the pocket of her sweater as he pushed the door open and felt all eyes on him as he lead Kathy to her seat in the front row. She kissed his cheek before taking her seat and he went to stand in his spot beside the priest. He looked out at their guests, recognizing almost every face. Stephanie, Vince, and Triple H were in the front row, and Kathy didn't even realize that she was sitting right next to Vince McMahon. He saw some of his old Indy circuit friends on the other side, and he couldn't miss Adam sitting beside Triple H and the two were chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Jon." Kathy whispered and he looked over at her.

"Huh?"

"Stop rocking on your heels, you'll ruin your shoes." She scolded and he instantly stood still, keeping his hands linked in front of him while he waited for his bride.

Meanwhile, Casey was standing with her dad behind the rest of the wedding party while they all waited.

"What if I trip?" She asked and everybody shook their heads.

"You're not going to trip, trust me." Seth assured, looking back at her from where he stood next to Kaitlyn. "Think of it as your WrestleMaina, and you've gotta look confident on the entry to throw your opponent off. But, only instead of going in for a tile, you're going for a ring."

"That's actually a really good example. Thanks, Seth."

"Not a problems, Bells." He said just before he and Kaitlyn started to follow Nikki and Roman down the isle.

"And then there were two." Her dad joked as the door shut again and she giggled. "I love you, kiddo. Don't you forget that."

"I'll never forget it, dad."

"He's a good kid, that Jon. He's got a great name." Casey laughed and nodded.

"It's a great name." She agreed and her dad kissed her head as the wedding march started. "The intro reminds me of Rocky." She mumbled as her dad opened the door and he had to hold in his laughter as he walked his little girl down the isle.

Jon couldn't believe what he was seeing. The dress wasn't anything he imagined, since he thought hers was a poofy Princess gown. He couldn't help but grin at the smile on her face when her eyes locked onto his, not everyone watching her as she walked down the isle, but on him. He gave her a once over admiring her obvious curves. He truly felt like the luckiest man alive to be getting married to such a beautiful woman- on the inside and the outside.

The whole time the priest rambled on, all he could think about was his vows. Of course, Casey demanded that they have the traditional "I do's", regardless of what he wanted, but he had managed to get her to after to them tacking on their own vows before the priest formally pronounced them man and wife. He was going at it alone for the most part, unless he somehow forgot and then Sami had the written version in his pocket. He could see what looked like a piece of paper tucked into her bra.

"...It's my understanding that the bride and groom have each written their own, additional, vows and would like to share them with each other." He tuned in at the right time and smiled down at Casey, glancing between their joined hands and her eyes as he cleared his throat.

"I've always felt like I was golden until I met you. Then I felt like I was a million bucks because I had found the light of my life. So here I am, telling you, that I promise to always love you. As sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, I will always love you. You've inspired me to be a better person in general, but I'll supply an example. Remember that time we were in New Orleans a couple years back and some guy made a comment about you that deserved getting punched in the eye, but I didn't?" He grinned when Casey smiled and nodded. "Six years ago, I would have, but now I rarely ever feel the urge to hit people for saying stupid things. Anyways, I promise to never take your love for granted. I promise to always respect you. I promise to kill any insects that happen wander into our home because they scared you. I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you. Everything I am and have is yours. I love you, Casey." He ended his vows on what he felt was a good note and it seemed as if her smile got brighter as the priest turned to her and she took a deep breath.

"Today is mostly an ordinary day….the sun rose, babies were born, people slept in and we just so happened to be getting married. But the not-so ordinary part is how we are making promises to each other for the rest of our days, no matter how ordinary or unusal they may be. So I promise to you: to always laugh with you and to never go to bed angry. To comfort you in times of sorrow, including rough Reds and Bengals seasons. To always listen to what you have to say, even when we don't see eye to eye, and to remember love is saying 'I feel differently' instead of 'you're wrong'. But most of all, I promise to love you, under any circumstances; happy or sad, easy or difficult, through the sunshine and through the rain for the rest of my days. I am the luckiest and I couldn't imagine growing old with anyone else." He admired the way she spoke with confidence, and didn't have to consult her written version. Her attention stayed on him, her rich, watery at the moment, brown eyes looking directly into his blue ones. She didn't stumble over her words, and it was almost like she was cutting a promo. He was glad that they were having it filmed, since he would want it to look back on later in life. He continued to tune out the priest until he told him to kiss the bride and he had never been more nervous. So he did what felt right and cupped her cheeks, pulling her into the sweetest of kisses as their guests clapped and cheered.

"Is this the part where we go?" Casey whispered against his lips and he grinned.

"Yeah, I think this is the part where we go." He confirmed, taking her hand and guiding her down the isle, being mindful of the fact that she was in heels.

"So," She started once they were comfortably situated in the backseat of the limousine Super Cena had insisted on renting for them. "we're married."

"Indeed we are, Mrs. Good."

"It doesn't feel that much different."

"It really doesn't, but I love the dress."

"I love the tux. Which reminds me, here." She pulled the paper he noticed earlier from her bra and handed it to him. "It's from our first tag match together back in March of twenty-thirteen." She elaborated and he looked down at the picture of them leaning on the ropes and he was leaning towards her and saying something and she was watching the ring intently but had a small smile on her face.

"This is great, Case, thank you. Did you want to bookcase it?"

"No, that's for you to keep with you. It's a bit big for travel, but-"

"I'll never leave home without it, baby." He assured, tucking the picture into his tux jacket before he kissed her as the limo came to a stop in front of the reception hall. "Let's go show Hawaii how to party."

"I'd be happy to."

* * *

**So, two more chapters including the epilogue, and then I'll set to work on the prequel to _The Third Bella_ which was about the relationship Casey and Adam had while writing little Dean/Casey one shots on the side. **


	35. Reception

For once, he was happy to be the center of attention. The speeches were great, minus the fact that Sami got kind of choked up over his best friend getting married. His surprise to Casey was a montage of their best moments in matches and while cutting promos during shows along with pictures taken of them at parties and such to "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey, courtesy of the WWE production crew, which had Casey in tears. The shrimp scampi that they had for dinner was amazing, in his opinion, but he had his eye on the cake. He'd wanted to taste more of that fucker since he and Casey had tasted it before paying for it. That half a slice was not enough in his opinion.

"The longer you stare at the cake, the slower I'll eat." Casey teased and he stared at her.

"You wouldn't."

"Gosh, I feel myself slowing down already, and you have sauce on your face." She pointed out and he smiled.

"Wanna get it for me?" She shook her head, but picked up her napkin regardless and wiped away the sauce on his cheek.

"You're such a messy man."

"Good thing I've got you."

"You're so charming." She stated sarcastically before he stole a kiss from her and went back to his dinner.

He was so excited to cut the cake, all because he really just wanted cake. So when Casey was done eating and "letting her food settle", as she'd put it, he practically carried her over to the cake. She played with the knife, using it as little sword until her mother scolded her by using the classic "you'll stab somebody in the eye", so she held her hand out to him and he placed his hand over hers on the knife handle and together they cut into the wedding cake, getting only their slices on plates before Casey stuck her finger in the frosting and wiped it on his nose. He mimicked her action as she sucked the frosting off her finger and she playfully glared up at him.

"You weren't supposed to do it back."

"All is far in love and war, right?" He teased and she rolled her eyes before he kissed her and the caterers rolled the cake away to cut the rest of the pieces. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

"Hello, beautiful." He greeted the slice as he sat down a Casey gave him a look.

"Why don't you just marry the cake?"

"People frown upon eating your spouse in this culture. Unless it's the sexy kind."

"We are at a wedding!" She whispered harshly and he just stated at her.

"It's our wedding. I think I'm allowed to drop innuendos on my wife whenever I feel like it. Especially when nobody is around us, Case." He stated and she rolled her eyes. "It feels really good to say 'my wife'. Especially since before you, I didn't think I'd ever get married." He admitted and she smiled at him as he wiped her fallen tear away with his thumb.

"I love you, Jon."

"I love you, too, Casey. Don't waste the cake."

"Of course not." She mumbled and he kissed her cheek before happily eating his cake.

* * *

When it came time for their first dance, he felt the nervousness set in again. The only time he had ever slow danced was at the Hall of Fame ceremonies with Casey, and they didn't really move. All they did was sway. But it was his wedding, why did he care if everyone knew that he wasn't a great slow dancer?

"You're thinking too much." Casey mumbled through her smile as they made their way to the dance floor and he looked down at her.

"We're both aware of my slow dancing abilities."

"Just have fun and hold me close. This is about us, not them." She instructed as his hand found her waist and he nodded, taking her hand in his while her free hand found his shoulder. "I feel like an awkward kid at the prom." She joked and he laughed as the song, the classic Elvis Presley hit "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You", started. He started to sway them to the beat, even taking a few steps as he softly sang along to the song, keeping his mouth by Casey's ear to ensure that only she heard him. She loved it when he sang to her, regardless of whether it was serious or joking. It was one of her favorite things to hear, other than him telling her that he loved her. So when the song changed and Casey's dad asked to step in, he was a bit disappointed because he finally got into a groove, but asked Kathy to be his dance partner and all was good for him.

It wasn't long before he and Casey were dancing terribly in the middle of their crowd of guests to "Treasure" by Bruno Mars and serenading each other.

"Somebody should teach you guys how to dance." Nikki teased from where she was recording them for a vine and Casey flipped her off.

"You can't insult the bride and groom on their wedding day." Jon scolded and Nikki laughed as she went in for a hug.

"You're officially a Colace-Garcia. I'm so happy for you guys." She shouted over the music and Jon smiled as he returned the hug.

"Thanks, bitch."

"Such a fucker." She laughed as they pulled apart and he looked to see that Casey had been whisked away by Adam and they were standing out on the balcony. "Wonder what that's about." Nikki mumbled and he shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Dance with me, bitch."

"You got it, fucker."

* * *

"Adam, I don't understand." She mumbled, looking down at the envelope he had handed her.

"You will when you read it, Princess." He assured, leaning over the railing and looking out at the ocean. "There's a note for Jon in there, too. But the other five pages are all for you."

"You wrote me a five page letter?"

"It wasn't supposed be that long. But you know how I can get."

"Yeah." She said softly, leaning back against the railing so that she was facing the reception hall.

"I don't like the idea of you belonging to another man for the rest of your life." He murmured and she dropped her head. "Call it the dom in me if you want, but-"

"Adam, I know. But you've got to find solace in the fact that I'll be your Princess forever. I've never allowed another man to call me 'Princess' and I doubt that I ever will." Casey assured, patting his jacket and he shrugged.

"Promise me that."

"I already did. The morning that we broke up because we both wanted one more night." She reminded and he nodded as he straightened up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You weren't supposed to grow out of that awkwardly adorable phase."

"Lita broke me out of that. She still scares me a bit." Casey admitted and Adam chuckled.

"You can take her."

"Now that I'm not twenty one? I bet."

* * *

Casey was ready to throw the bouquet. She really only wanted two people to catch it. Nikki or Kaitlyn. She'd be pleased with either.

"Stop stalling Casey!" Brie shouted and Casey laughed as she squatted to the best of her ability and lobbed the bouquet behind her. She heard the unmistakable squeal of Brad and looked back to see that he had been pushed down to the ground by everyone lunging for the bouquet, but Kaitlyn came out victorious in the end just as Casey felt a hand on her thigh.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking down to see her husband on his knee, having long since ditched his jacket and was only in his grey waistcoat and tie over his shirt.

"Garter belt. Could you get a dress any tighter around your thighs?"

"It's only tight down there because your hand is up there." She countered and he rolled his eyes with a huff as he finally found what her was looking for and began pulling it down gently. She lifted her leg to the best of her ability so he could get it out.

"Thanks, babe." He grunted as he stood and she shook her head as he pulled back and slingshotted the garter into the crowd of men. "Calihan!" Jon cheered and Casey looked up at him.

"Did we just unintentionally set up our best friends?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I hope so."

* * *

Casey had long since ditched her heels and resorted to being on the shoes of whatever man she was dancing with. Dancing with Hunter like that was a bit awkward for her, but fun nonetheless. Her absolute favorite was dancing with Daniel like that to Zack Ryder's song "Hoeski" because they both knew all the words and had the best time dancing terribly and singing terribly together. But at the end of the night, swaying with Dean out on the balcony during the last dance was the most touching moment. Their first dance was one thing, but nothing beat listening to him promise her forever and a day while she silently cried tears of joy into the skin left exposed by the first buttons of his shirt being unbuttoned and his tie being tied around his forehead while his suit jacket rest on her shoulders, all while swaying together. She truly was at her happiest with him, and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else without him.


	36. One Year Later(Epilogue)

Casey pranced up to Dean with a skip in her step. He noticed the yellow envelope behind her back and rose an eyebrow at his wife of one year exactly from where he laid on the floor, no longer having a staring contest with their Golden Retriever puppy. He already had an idea as to what the grin on her face was about and allowed her to lay on his back and drop the envlope on the floor between them and Parker.

"What's this?" He asked, prodding the envelope as Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck. "What has made my kitten so happy?"

"Something spectacular. I hope you're ready for this."

"Did you get herpes off a toilet seat?" He asked jokingly and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't use public bathrooms, so I would've had to have gotten it from you and, last I checked, you're clean and that would be terrible news. Not spectacular, ass." She argued and he laughed as she gave his hair a gentle tug.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Put your claws away, kitten." He teased and she tapped the envelope.

"Open it, bunny. The aniticpation is killing me." She urged, ruffling his hair as he lifted the envelope and slowly opened it, pulling out the three pieces of paper. The one on top was a picture that he knew Casey had drawn herself because it was an intricate stick figure drawing on some printer paper.

"I still can't believe that you still use crayons , Case." He laughed, turning his head to see her smile.

"They'll serve their age appropriate purpose soon enough." She murmured and he rose an eyebrow before further inspecting the picture. It was of him and her- form some reason his hair was red- and he only knew it was them because she wrote their names and drew arrows. She was holding something and it was then that he saw "baby" written with an arrow pointed at whatever Casey was holding and shook his head.

"Did you go see that psycho psychic with Kaitlyn again?" He asked and she sighed, pulling the picture away and he saw a table of sorts. "The fuck does all this mean?" He asked, tilting his head at all the medical jargon before Casey gave a sigh as she pulled the sheet away, revealing the last piece of paper that read "I'm pregnant, Jon." in Casey's pretty handwriting and he grinned.

"Are you really that dense?" Casey asked as she sat up and he turned over beneath her before sitting up and holding her close.

"Say it, Case."

"I'm pregnant, Jon." She said softly, seeing the tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" He asked, cupping her cheeks, and she nodded.

"You're gonna be a daddy." She confirmed, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him hold her close to him.

"Holy shit, Case. This is... wow. How far along?"

"Eight weeks. I just found out last week."

"We've got to get that second room set up." He mumbled and she shook her head with smile. "No?"

"Not yet, at least." She giggled, pushing his hair back and he kissed her softly.

"We're going to get it all ready, anyways." He assured as he stood, lifting her with him and setting her on her feet. "Not today, but I'm sure Seth and Roman will be a big help. And Wade, Brad, and Ted. Our kid is going to have the best uncles in the world."

The way he seemed to be glowing as he rambled about their baby made Casey much less afraid than she had been. She knew that he'd be right next to her the whole way.

* * *

**So, that's a wrap on ****_Engaged to Disengage_****. Muchos gracias to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. It kept me going. This isn't the end of Dean and Casey. I'll keep writing oneshots and adding them to ****_The Little Moments_****, which is my currently small collection of Dean/Casey oneshots. So I strongly encourage you all to check that out to get your Ambrella fix. **


End file.
